La Locura de Draco
by Cathysa
Summary: ¿Draco enamorado de Hermione? Eso hay que verlo!
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la Autora

Hola! aquí vengo con una de mis historias, pero esta vez es un D/Her que tb es uno de mis favoritos! Me he tomado la libertad de cogerle "trozos" a una serie famosa de TV que no pienso decir, para que lo adivinen ustedes, ya verán cómo es muy fácil…sólo serán algunos momentos de la serie muy divertidos que cuando la vi se me ocurrió cambiar los personajes y el argumento, y aquí está! Que se lo pasen bien! ••.  
P.D: los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de j. k. rowling, así que no merece la pena demandarme.

LA LOCURA DE DRACO

CAPÍTULO 1:

**¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MALFOY?**

Hermione caminaba como siempre por los pasillos cargada de libros, tenía que ir a la biblioteca, una duda en su cabeza que no la dejaba dormir…tantas veces que se había documentado leyendo Historia de Hogwarts y un montón de libros más y se le había olvidado lo más importante…algo que la venía persiguiendo desde que comenzó el colegio muggle…Hermione era la persona más rencorosa del mundo, pero estos años en Hogwarts la habían hecho olvidarse de los problemas que tuvo en su infancia…pero alguien muy amablemente se lo había recordado…

-hey! Sangre sucia, sí, tú, Granger!-Hermione se dio la vuelta, había aguantado mucho, casi siempre se lo tomaba sin importancia, pero esta vez no lo soportó más, sus pensamientos habían conseguido que toda su furia se acumulase, esperando el momento exacto para saltárselo a cualquiera que osara atreverse a insultarla-Qué te ocurre Granger? Estás temblando… tienes frí…

-Y TÚ QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO, SO DESGRACIADO? PIENSAS IR POR LA VIDA INSULTANDO A TODO EL QUE SE TE PONGA DELANTE? EH? EH?-Se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia él y ya comenzaba a empujarle (N/A: imagínense a Hermione como un tío de estos que se ponen gallitos XD)-VAS A PEDIRME DISCULPAS AHORA MISMO!-cualquier persona en su sano juicio no se atrevería a discutirle a Hermione éstas palabras… pero como ya conocemos a Malfoy…

-NO ME PIENSO REBAJAR A PEDIRLE DISCULPAS A UNA SANGRE SUCIA SABELOTODO COMO TÚ!- (ya os digo yo que éste no cambiará…) también él se acercaba más a Hermione y la empujaba, consiguiendo tirarle todos los libros al suelo (ahora sí que la cagó…) Hermione se calló un instante, miró los libros y levantó la mirada…nadie habría dicho que esa era la Hermione de siempre, tan comprensiva, dejándole los apuntes a todo aquel que se los pidiera, hablando tranquilamente con Harry y Ron…Draco comenzó a retroceder, no era tan tonto como para acercarse a ella en aquellos momentos…Pero Hermione habló en un susurro, el cual sólo oyó Malfoy, y que por la cara que ponía no debía ser ningún piropo…

-acuérdate de esto Malfoy… haré que te retuerzas en el suelo del dolor, la muerte se convertirá en tu deseo prioritario. Te lo aseguro Malfoy, y reitero en el hecho de que te acuerdes de esto, yo siempre, y recalco 'siempre' cumplo lo que digo-y con esto se marchó, dejando a Draco mirándola con la boca entreabierta.

Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó pensando en lo que había dicho esa sangre sucia de Granger¿sería cierto lo que le iba a hacer? Una vocecilla en su interior le dijo:

_-eso sólo depende de ti, y sí, cumplirá su palabra…_

¿Cómo que depende de mí? Yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…-pensó con preocupación.

_-¿tienes miedo?..._

-No!-dijo en voz alta. Su orgullo le sobrepasaba ligeramente (ejem, ejem) nadie le iba a amenazar, y menos ella… -le pondré las cosas claras a esa sabelotodo.-y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscarla, aunque no fue muy difícil encontrarla (¿a que no saben dónde estaba? XD) así es, fue a la biblioteca.

Se asomó a la puerta y consiguió ver una pequeña mata de pelo que asomaba entre unos cuantos libros apilados. Se acercó a ella. No había mucha gente, y además la sección en la que se encontraba la chica no es que fuera la más interesante… "leyes y derechos de los magos y brujas según el ministerio de magia" (U). Tuvo el máximo cuidado de que ella no se diera cuenta de que se encontraba allí. Se acercó más, y oyó unos sollozos desesperados.

-No, no, no… no es justo…tanto sufrimiento… durante tanto tiempo…-en cada frase a la chica se le caía una lágrima que iba a parar al libro sobre el que estaba apoyada. De repente se puso a llorar más, pero no era un llanto de una niña caprichosa, eran llantos que estaban inundados de una tremenda tristeza. A Draco se le encogió el corazón y sintió una ráfaga de compasión, alzó su mano como para consolar a la chica, pero en ese instante ella levantó la cabeza y le vio allí, con una mano ligeramente levantada, sintió miedo y se echó hacia atrás, (imagínense a Malfoy así…bueno, yo no me apartaría ).- ¿qué es… lo, lo que quieres?-dijo con la voz entrecortada, pero enseguida recobró la compostura y se puso a la defensiva- ¿ya vienes a insultarme, no te pareció suficiente con lo que me hiciste? Pues venga, comienza, cuanto antes empecemos antes terminamos…-una lágrima se la escapó y fue a para al suelo.

-no, no venía a insultarte, por lo menos hasta que he llegado aquí…-dijo mirándola con una mezcla de compasión y odio… (Este chico consigue mezclas de lo más extrañas…XD)

-y entonces¿a qué?-le preguntó extrañada.

-pues… ¿por qué llorabas?-dijo intentando parecer compasivo (si es que es tan bueno…tanto física como psicológicamente XDD)

-no es de tu incumbencia- dijo ásperamente.

Y con un arrebato de valentía y un abandono completo de su orgullo, se acercó a ella y la dijo:

-sí lo es.-puso cara de corderito degollado.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo notando cómo se acercaba a ella.

-yo, yo…-pero no pudo decir más, porque en ese momento ella ya había recogido sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta con una cara de desconcierto muy impropio de ella.

Cuando Draco consiguió despertar de su ensimismamiento, se acercó a la mesa en la que Hermione había estado minutos atrás, y se encontró el libro abierto en donde lo había dejado. Lo cogió y comenzó a leerlo:

'ningún mago menor de edad tiene derecho a utilizar la magia para hacer daño a otro mago o bruja, en caso de que no respete esta ley, será castigado severamente por el Ministerio de magia (…)'

Draco sonrió, ya sabía que no le iba a hacer nada, así que¿por qué temerla?. Ya se podía quitar las preocupaciones de su cabeza.

_-no tan rápido, amiguito…espera y verás las torturas que te tiene preparadas…_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, pero pronto se olvidó de ello, hasta que llegó la noche…

Él se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sólo, e iluminado por la tenue luz de las antorchas. Estaba en frente de la puerta, cuando de repente, ésta se abrió. Apareció Hermione con su varita levantada hacia Draco. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño, costase lo que costase…

-termina ya con mi vida, Granger, pero hazlo así, " arrás" (XD)- se había arrancado la camiseta de un tirón, dejando al descubierto un musculoso cuerpo (N/A: la palangana para las babas, chicas! XD) Hermione se acercó más hacia él, todavía con la varita en alto, pero Draco la atrajo hacia sí con una fuerza sacada de a saber dónde, y sin más preámbulos, la besó apasionadamente. Al principio ella estaba sorprendida, pero pronto le correspondió.

-NOOOO!-Draco se levantó de repente de la cama todo sudoroso, con los ojos como platos, mirando hacia todos lados asustado, pero sólo vio a Crabbe y a Goyle roncando a lo bestia.-dios mío, no, no, sólo ha sido una pesadilla, o talvez…esa Granger se va a enterar¿cómo me ha podido atacar en sueños? (este pobre ya delira, pobrecito…)

En la otra parte del castillo…

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo como loca, estaba revolviendo toda la habitación en busca de…-MIERDA! (no, eso no XD) me he dejado el libro de leyes y derechos de los magos y brujas según el ministerio de magia en la biblioteca! Si ese imbécil no hubiese aparecido por allí…- se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a pensar…

_¿Y si se le ha ocurrido leerlo? Ahora mismo se estará riendo de mí…  
mañana iré a la biblioteca y lo buscaré, y si no está… seré capaz de ir donde él y arrearle a leches hasta que me lo dé…menudo desgraciado.  
_

Draco estaba ahora frente a un maniquí con la ligera apariencia de Hermione…él tenía en sus manos el libro que Hermione se había olvidado en la biblioteca y ahora parecía tener una entretenida conversación con ella… (El maniquí-Hermione):

-Bueno, yo, esto, quería devolverte este libro-se lo enseñó en son de paz-se te olvidó ayer y yo, pues, estoooo, decidí devolvértelo (¿se repite mucho o es mi imaginación?')-se quedó un momento quieto, como esperando una respuesta, cuando sin previo aviso:

PUM!-le había asestado un "libretazo" (el de BBVA no, eh?) al maniquí-ERES UNA ZORRA DESAGRADECIDA! YO TE QUERÍA PEDIR PERDÓN, PERO CON TU ASQUEROSO ORGULLO NO HAY DIOS QUE TE DIGA NADA! –Tan pronto como dijo esto, tomó aire y tranquilamente se acercó al maniquí y le puso bien la peluca. Retrocedió, volvió a coger aire, se colocó en la posición inicial, y siguió ensayando… (Da un poco de pena¿verdad?)

Hermione estaba en la Sala Común, hablando con Harry y con Ron sobre lo que la había pasado la noche anterior:

-¡Que se te acercó!-Ron se había levantado de su asiento y miraba a Hermione sin poder creérselo.- ¡te hizo algo! Porque si es así, voy donde él y tenemos una palabras… (Sí, ya, sobre todo palabras…XD)

-No Ron, tranquilo, no me hizo nada, pero me dio la ligera impresión de que quería algo más que tranquilizarme…-dijo asustada cuando oyó sus propias palabras.

-como se le ocurra tocarte le parto la cara- dijo Harry, levantándose también del asiento. (Da gusto tener amigos así, verdad? )

-tranquilos, creo que debería ir yo a solucionarlo, pero sí que me podéis ayudar con algo…-dijo susurrándoles lo que quería.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a comer, no había prisa por que era sábado, así que era el día perfecto para hablar con Malfoy.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se levantó del asiento algo temblorosa, y se estaba dirigiendo ya a ver a Malfoy, cuando una voz la llamó:

-Hermione¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos?- dijo Ron mirándola con temor, porque parecía que de un momento a otro se caería al suelo.

- no, no hace falta Ron, sólo quiero que hagáis lo que os he dicho- les dijo mirándoles seriamente. Los dos la desearon suerte y sin más, se marchó.

Recorría los pasillos del castillo a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca, esperaba encontrárselo allí, con su libro en la mano y entregándoselo… (Pobre ilusa…, o a lo mejor no)

Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato caminando, de repente se chocó con alguien y cayó hacia atrás, haciéndose un daño tremendo.

-Hermione, digo… Granger!- y allí estaba Draco, iluminado por la escasa luz que salía de una ventana próxima, extendiendo una mano para que Hermione se pudiese levantar con su ayuda. Ella alzó su mano un poco desconfiada, y se agarró a la que le tendía Malfoy. Cuando ya estaba de pie, Draco se la quedó mirando embelesado, esos ojos color miel…se estaba acercando a la cara de Hermione, como si fuera a besarla…

-¿cogiste tú mi, mi, mi libro?- dijo observando el extraño comportamiento del chico. Esos ojos azules la derretían…

-sí, ven, lo iba a dejar en la biblioteca…-se la quedó mirando, se sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió con paso firme a la biblioteca, seguida de una aturdida Hermione. Ella se esperaba que le diese el libro, pero no había deseado de antemano que le hiciese algo tan, tan, tan amable OO.

-seguro que se trama algo.-pensó algo más alterada.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Draco abrió la puerta, y en vez de pasar él, se quedó con la puerta abierta esperando a que pasara Hermione primero. Ella se quedó algo así como OO, pero a lo bestia.

- ¿qué, qué haces?

-perdón, se me escapó.-y sin más entró en la biblioteca. Se dirigió a la parte más alejada de la gente, y fue hacia unas estanterías con pasillos muy, pero que muy estrechos, (créanme) y de repente, se giró y Hermione se chocó contra él, lo que consiguió fue que ella se quedara con la espalda pegada a la estantería, y a Draco enfrente suyo, a escasos milímetros de ella, se habían caído un montón de libros y no podían pasar, y como encima se habían alejado tanto, no lo oyó nadie. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y chocaban las de Draco con las de una extremadamente perturbada Hermione.

_-es tu oportunidad…_-pensó inconscientemente (qué ironía)

Draco levantó su mano y la apoyó a la estantería, sobre el hombro de Hermione, ésta soltó un grito ahogado del susto. Pero él no se quedó ahí, levantó su otra mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica. La dio un escalofrío. Y cuando a Draco no le faltaba nada para besar a Hermione, ésta recobró la conciencia y con todas sus fuerzas, y un poco de magia salida de su furia, echó a Draco hacia atrás de un fuerte empujón, y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero al poco tiempo de salir de la biblioteca, miró hacia atrás y vio cómo él la seguía a buen paso, estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ella se concentró en pedir ayuda a sus amigos…

- Ron, creo que Hermione nos necesita, acabo de sentir una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz y he tenido una visión en la que salía ella corriendo…-dijo un muy asustado Harry. No hizo falta repetirlo dos veces, se levantaron de los asientos del Gran Comedor y echaron a correr.

- pero¿dónde la viste¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Ron.

- ella se fue a la biblioteca, así que ahora estará de regreso…-pero casi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando se la encontraron corriendo hacia ellos como una loca, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hermione!-ella se había tirado a los brazos de Harry y Ron que ahora la sujetaban. Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa a su compañero, y Ron asintió. Harry se la dejó a Ron en sus brazos, se remangó y le lanzó un hechizo a Hermione:

-fórticus acut impedimenta!- Hermione lucía ahora una luz dorada que la cubría por completo. Ron y Harry la dejaron de pies en medio del pasillo, se escondieron detrás de una estatua y observaron.

Draco se acercaba reduciendo la velocidad, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de Hermione la dijo:

-No podrás impedir que entre en tu vida…- dijo alzando una mano como intentando acariciarla, pero ella dijo con voz firme:

-no podrás- dijo con rabia contenida.

-¿apostamos algo?- dijo, ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, cuando fue a tocarla…-AAAAAAAAA!-el contacto de Malfoy con el aura que recubría a Hermione le había dado un calambre que le había echado varios metros hacia atrás.

La miró con extrañeza y la advirtió:

-no siempre tendrás a tus amigos para protegerte, y cuando llegue el momento, estaré allí.- se levantó del suelo con un gesto de dolor y se fue a su sala común. En ese momento aparecieron Harry y Ron, que miraron a Hermione con preocupación, ellos no podían estar siempre con ella como bien dijo malfoy.

-no os preocupéis, me cuidaré sola. Esta vez sólo ha sido un estúpido descuido… les contó lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca exceptuando lo de que estuvo a punto de besarla… se quedó pensativa unos instantes, el pensamiento que tuvo en aquel momento de Malfoy, esos ojos azules la habían derretido, dejándola débil ante el peligro…

FIN DEL CAP.

-¿qué le hará Draco a Hermione?  
-¿podrá Hermione controlar su ridículo sentimiento (según ella)?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. ¿Habéis descubierto de qué serie se trata? Si es así, mandadme un review. Y si no, también, diciéndome si tienen alguna duda sobre el ficque yo se la responderé en el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto ya tengo las ideas bien puestas y lo estoy escribiendo ya. Sean pacientes. . Ya saben, está en sus manos que yo siga escribiendo capítulos :p

BYE, PEOPLE

CATHYSA


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

**LA VENGANZA DE MALFOY**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente con Malfoy, y aún así, Hermione no conseguía dormir, hacía conjeturas bastante desconcertantes en todo momento, sobre lo que la podría hacer Malfoy,un día iba caminando por un pasillo, estaba tan concentrada en lo de Draco, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Se paró un instante, miró a ambos lados extrañada, pues no conocía el sitio en el que se encontraba. Se giró y se encontró con una enorme puerta. La abrió y entró. Estaba muy oscuro, conseguía ver unas cuantas mesas y sillas al fondo, apiladas. Se acercó a unas estanterías y de repente, la puerta se cerró de golpe, haciéndola saltar del susto.

-¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntó temerosa. No hubo respuesta, se giró y volvió a observar los libros que contenía la estantería…

-Petríficus Totalus!- alguien gritó desde un lugar en penumbras, Hermione se quedó paralizada y cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

-te lo avisé Hermione…-cogió a la chica en brazos y la acercó a una columna. Hizo aparecer unas cuerdas y la ató. Draco se la quedó mirando unos instantes, se veía tan hermosa… se podría aprovechar de ella en esa situación sin problemas…una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara… (¡Pervertido!) Pero no lo hizo (XD). Salió del aula y… A lo lejos se oyó cómo Draco lanzaba de nuevo el hechizo Petríficus Totalus, y entraba al aula arrastrando a una persona…

Draco cogió a la chica que llevaba e hizo aparecer otras cadenas en el suelo. Las cogió y ató a la chica entre dos columnas, al igual que hizo con Hermione. Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Hermione que tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus hombros, inerte. Draco lanzó el contra hechizo y la despertó, ella estaba confusa, levantó su cabeza y se quedó de piedra al ver cómo estaba y enfrente de quién se encontraba…

-ya iba siendo hora… pensé que te quedarías así todo el día…-comentó Draco alegremente. Hermione le miró primero a él, y luego bajó la vista cuando notó cómo algo la aprisionaba, tenía que estar soñando, esto no la podía pasar a ella…no era posible…

-¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así¡Desgraciado¡Se lo diré al director¿pero qué me has hecho, so desgracia… qué hace Parkinson ahí? OO-preguntó escandalizada.

Pero Draco alzó un dedo y lo llevó a los labios de la chica para hacerla callar.

-ahora vas escucharme-dijo con tono firme, ella estaba intentando inútilmente desatarse-¡quieta!-la agarró de los hombros y la paró-no me obligues a echarte otro conjuro paralizador. Sólo quiero hablar sobre nosotros…

-no hay nada entre nosotros- dijo ella sorprendiéndose, pero a la vez sonrojándose.

-¡claro que lo hay! El otro día en la biblioteca no pensabas eso, es más, de no ser porque fui lento de reflejos¡habría pasado algo!-dijo también sonrojándose-y tú lo hubieses permitido, lo vi en tus ojos, yo nunca le haría eso a nadie a no ser que estuviese muy seguro…y ese día no sólo lo vi, sino que lo sentí.-se dio la vuelta-¿y tú qué opinas sobre todo esto? Mucho dices, pero ahora estás excesivamente callada.-la miró con esos ojos tan penetrantes, como intentando obligarla a contestar.

Ella le miraba, lo había descubierto, pero ese sentimiento era un error… o por lo menos eso era lo que creía…

-tú no sientes nada por mí, y si es así, haz algo para demostrarlo…-paró un momento, recapacitando en lo que había dicho…

-no te preocupes por eso, para demostrártelo he traído a Parkinson. Ya sabes que he estado saliendo con ella hasta hace poco, cuando descubrí que te deseaba a ti.-se paró un momento y la observó con ternura. Hasta ese momento, Hermione le había estado mirando fijamente, pero cuando dijo eso último, desvió la mirada sonrojada.-bueno, no me quiero ir del tema, así que, a lo que iba. Te estaba diciendo que la he traído para demostrarte que te amo y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti…soy capaz de lanzarla un hechizo que la haga sufrir, por ti…

-eso sólo me demuestra que estás loco y que necesitas un buen psicólogo. Torturar a la gente… ¿de veras crees que sería algo que me demostrase tu amor? Yo que tú lo intentaría con otra cosa…-le dijo sin mirarle.

¿Con qué?-se acercó más a ella, agachó su cabeza ligeramente, para quedarse a la altura de la cara de Hermione.- ¿Como esto?-y sin temor la besó. Ella estaba alucinada, no se creía lo que estaba pasando, pero en seguida descubrió que se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones otra vez. Apartó su cara bruscamente, y le miró con enojo-eso no me dice nada, eso será algo que tú deseas, pero así no conseguirás nada.

-mira Hermione, si no me dices que tendré una oportunidad contigo, por mínima que sea… desataré a Parkinson y la dejaré que te torture a hechizos.-la amenazó Draco.

-oh, Draco-dijo fingiendo que estaba embelesada por su belleza-tú… ¡nunca tendrás oportunidad conmigo!-dijo Hermione cambiando su tono anterior por uno enfurecido.

A Draco le entraron ganas de llorar:

-¡pero qué narices os pasa a todas las mujeres!-gritó soltando toda su rabia.-¡consigues que me enamore de ti, y tú, lo único que me sabes hacer es ODIARME¡ES QUE ESTO YA ES EL COLMO, PERO QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME QUIERAS!EH? EH?-iba subiendo su tono de voz con cada palabra, hasta quedarse en un grito angustiado.

-si quieres empezar con buen pie, desátame y deja que me vaya, no le contaré a nadie lo sucedido, pero a cambio tú me tendrás que demostrar si de verdad sientes algo.

Draco la miró un momento y la desató, en cuanto lo hizo, Hermione le dio una bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.

-¿por qué haces eso? Encima que te he desatado…-Draco la miró con ojos de corderito degollado, que derretirían a cualquiera. (Aaaahhh XDDD)

-te recuerdo que has sido tú el que me ha atado-y sin decir más se marchó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y dejando a un aturdido Draco en el suelo.

-maldición, serás mía Hermione…-dijo con los ojos entornados.

Los días pasaban, y Hermione no les había contado nada de lo sucedido a Harry y a Ron. Tenía miedo, si Draco había conseguido hechizarla tan fácilmente… lo volvería a hacer, eso seguro.

Iba con Harry y con Ron por un pasillo que conducía a los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando la profesora McGonagall la llamó. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver lo que quería, y la profesora la dijo que la acompañase a su despacho.La chicamirando desconcertada a sus amigos la siguió, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo…

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---

Contesto reviews:

Suzaru: hola! muxisimas gracias! - y si, es Buffy xD hasta dentro de dos o tres capis mas adelante reconoceras ciertos capitulos (si es q ers tan adicta como yo xD) pero despues ire cambiando cosillas :p

Jenny: no dire q me alegro de haberte dejado con la intriga pq se q eso de que te corten el capi de repente fastidia muxo xDD muxas gracias por hacerme saber q te gusta!

Mikito: jajaja me alegro de q te haya gustado tanto xDDD gracias por haberte molestado en escribirme un review, de veras q se agradece un monton ;)

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo. Ya tengo escrito el siguiente, pero lo pondré dentro de una semana ma o menos, acuérdense de mandar rewievs! de veras q dan muxos ánimos…

En el próximo capítulo…

-Malfoy compra un juguetito muggle muy interesante, ya lo verán…XD

-descubriremos qué es lo que quiere McGonagall de Hermione.

-y ocurrirá algo muy emocionante de lo cual lo siento de veras, pero no puedo decir ni una sola pista. Lo sabrán en cuanto lean el título del siguiente capítulo :p

BYE PEOPLE

CATHYSA


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3:

EL SECUESTRO

-espero que este cachivache muggle sirva para algo, porque me he tenido que rebajar al submundo para comprarlo.-dijo Draco observando a un robot con la apariencia de Hermione. –sé que no está permitido y todas esas gilipolleces de que no se pueden hechizar objetos muggle, pero vale la pena.-le lanzó un hechizo al robot y comenzó a programar su mente:

-vamos a ver…mmm… ¡a claro! Que sea mi esclava sexual, mmm, que me haga las tareas, mmm… grrr tengo que meterle información sobre esos degenerados de Potter y Weasley…mmm…no sé yo creo que con meter la información de todas las asignaturas y de la historia del mundo valdría … ¡hecho! Y ahora hay que apretar este botón verde…-dijo leyendo un manual de instrucciones- ¡ya está! Perfecto…- dijo juntando los dedos y sonriendo maliciosamente.(algo así como el señor Burns…el de los simpsons)

(a partir de ahora, cuando hable Hermione-bot, será en cursiva)

-_hola, Draco, qué músculos tan sensuales…_ -Draco se la quedó mirando y se tiró encima de ella, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo, él encima de ella.

(N/A: a partir de aquí será su responsabilidad leerlo, yo tengo la obligación de advertirles a los menores de quince años que no lean estos capítulos, porque tienen "palabras" y "acciones" que no les conviene leer a esas edades. Si quieren que les haga un pequeño resumen, mándenme un e-mail a: no más, y ahora sigan leyendo que se va a poner muy interesante )

(Mientras tanto en el pasillo donde se encontraban Harry y Ron…)

-Harry, adónde crees que ha ido Hermione con Mcgonagall?-dijo un preocupado Ron.

-no lo sé, a lo mejor quería coger más asignaturas…-dijo Harry sin darle apenas importancia al asunto.

-ya, eso sería lo más probable de no ser porque ella no tenía la menor idea de adónde iba…-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

-sea lo que sea espero que no tenga que ver nada con Malfoy, porque como él dijo, no siempre estaremos para protegerla…como la halla hecho algo…-Harry levantó el puño furioso.

Hermione caminaba detrás de la profesora con un aire de no entender nada que sorprendería a cualquiera (xD).

-tranquila, no voy a castigarte…-le dijo Mcgonagall al ver su cara de desconcierto.- es sólo que en Hogsmeade hay una reunión con los mejores alumnos de este colegio y tenía que avisarte. Discutirán sobre algunos métodos de aprendizaje para los alumnos que tengan un nivel inferior, que al parecer son bastantes…-dijo con aire preocupado.-te alojarás en una habitación de "las tres escobas" durante una semana.-Hermione la miró con aire preocupado, se perdería muchas clases, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca para hablar, la profesora la interrumpió.-no se preocupe por las clases, habrá una semana exenta de éstas, para todos-finalizó cuando a Hermione la vio aún más preocupada.- sus amigos podrán ir a visitarla cuando quieran, como eres prefecta te daré una lista con los alumnos de tu casa que han de presentarse a esta reunión.-se despidió y la dejó en el pasillo con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa…

(En la habitación de Draco…)

-_oh, Draco, eres tan guapo…_-La robot se le quedó mirando con ojos risueños, estaba tumbada en la cama de Draco, con él encima, sin ropa.

-lo hacemos otra vez?-la preguntó entusiasmado.

-_espera, que repito el programa…_-pero Draco la silenció poniendo su dedo en sus labios.

-esa palabra no existe¿entendido?-la dijo con voz firme.

-_claro, mi función es hacerte feliz…_-dijo con una sonrisa estúpida.

Draco se levantó de la cama y se vistió, no había sido muy buena idea comprar esa muñeca, al fin y al cabo, ella no era Hermione…

Decidió irse a dar una vuelta por el castillo, para ver si se encontraba con Hermione por casualidad…  
Cuando bajó a su sala común, se fijó en que había un trozo de pergamino colgado del tablón de anuncios, se acercó y lo leyó por encima. Fue bajando por la lista de alumnos que debían ir a la reunión de Hogsmeade, cuando hubo llegado al final, puso cara de resignación al ver que su nombre no figuraba, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta que daba a su Sala Común. Caminó durante largo rato, buscando en los lugares en los cuales habría posibilidad de que estuviese Hermione, pero le extrañó no verla. A la hora de comer la vio entre Harry y Ron, riéndose de algún estúpido chiste que había contado el pobretón…eso le enfureció, pero tenía que relajarse, porque sino le descubrirían. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó a su habitación para descansar y poder meterle más información a la robot.

Ese día fue bastante ajetreado, entre las quejas insistentes de los alumnos que no habían sido elegidos para lo de Hogsmeade, Draco aguantando a la pesada de la Hermione-bot que todo el día le perseguía, y claro, él corría el riesgo de q descubrieran su "juguetito", y Hermione (la auténtica ) les había contado a sus amigos lo de Hogsmeade, pero a ellos no les importó en absoluto el hecho de que no pudieran ir, a ellos les valía con tener una semana de descanso, les dijo que se iría esa misma noche e informó a Ron de que tendría que patrullar sólo con Draco, Ron hizo una mueca, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero él le dijo a Hermione que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de todo.

Cuando Harry y Ron ya habían acompañado a Hermione hasta las afueras del colegio donde la esperaban los otros alumnos, ellos se dirigieron al castillo. Eran las diez de la noche y todos los alumnos deberían estar durmiendo en sus habitaciones, exceptuando a los prefectos…

(En la otra punta del castillo…)

Draco y Hermione-bot dormían en la cama de éste, ella bien escondida para no llamar la atención, cuando…

-_es la hora de patrullar_-dijo con voz firme levantándose de la cama. Draco se movió en su cama y dijo dormido:

-sí….patrullar….claro….-y se volvió a dormir. Hermione-bot ya había salido de la sala común de Slytherin y se dirigía donde Ron para "patrullar" (Draco la había metido toda esa información porque la "otra" Hermione, la no tan simpática, era prefecta)…

-oh Dios NO!- se levantó rápidamente de su cama y salió de la sala común en busca del robot.

-_es la hora de patrullar y de coger a alumnos que vayan en contra de las reglas del colegio_.-iba caminando por los pasillos con una sonrisa bastante estúpida, cuando llegó Draco, jadeando.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo!-dijo un enfurecido Draco.

-_estoy programada para patrullar¿a caso no te hago feliz? Porque si es así, dímelo…-_dijo poniendo un pucherito.

(N/A: a partir de ahora cuando aparezcan los asteriscos será para diferenciar entre Draco y Ron, vale? pa' q no os perdais )

Ron iba caminando sólo por los pasillos, cuando de repente, lo vio: era Draco Malfoy, y estaba con Hermione…

-no puede ser Hermione, o a lo mejor sí, a lo mejor está trastornada por lo que la ocurrió la otra vez y quiere ponerle las cosas claras a ese Malfoy…-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando quitarse eso de la mente-me voy a acercar por si necesita ayuda….-y se dirigió allí. Pero se le escapó el pequeño detalle de q ella no debería estar allí en esos momentos, sino en Hogsmeade, aunq con lo entretenido q estaba, haciendo ese tipo de conjeturas sin sentido, de veras q no me extraña… (XD)

-¿no es ese Weasley?-exclamó de pronto Malfoy.

_-¿hablas de mi mejor amigo?_-preguntó tontamente Hermione-bot.

-sí….no me puedo creer que seas tan tonta.-dijo en voz baja-creo que voy a devolverte a la tienda…-decidió sabiamente Malfoy.

Cuando Ron hubo llegado donde Malfoy y Hermione, se fijó en que ella le agarraba a Malfoy del brazo…Malfoy captó la mirada de Ron y se dio cuenta, así que…

-pero por qué me aprietas Granger!-dijo intentando soltarse del brazo del robot. Ella seguía sonriendo mientras seguíaagarrada a su brazo.

-¿pero qué,…pero qué haces Hermione?-preguntó Ron ya muy mosqueado.

_-eres mi mejor amigo y eres gay, así que no te preocupes Ron, puedes irte a dormir, Draco y yo patrullaremos juntos.-_le dijo sin quitar esa irritante sonrisa estúpida, como era un robot sin conciencia, pues tuvo q soltarle toda la información muy verídica q Draco la proporcionó sobre su amiguito.

-¡QUÉ? Pero q mosca te ha picado, tía?

_-ninguna_-contestó Hermione-bot, q estaba tan confusa q iba a tener un cortocircuito.

-Weasley, tranquilo, no t alteres tanto-interrumpió Draco un tanto abrumado por el problema q se le vendría encima si ella se quedaba "frita" en el sitio-no se encuentra muy bien, por eso la estaba llevando a la enfermería…

- va…vale, yo ya me voy…pero como sea obra tuya te enteras…bueno, adiós-dijo Ron mirando con extrañeza a Hermione, pero si ella se encontraba mal y deliraba un poco, era mejor no hacerla rabiar. Y con esos pensamientos se fue a su Sala Común.

Un ruido le hizo darse la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejó algo así: OO. Hermione con Malfoy en el suelo, besándose. Y lo peor de todo era que no se separaron hasta después de cinco minutos…bueno, de todos modos, a lo mejor ella lo está pasando mal y necesita algo de… pero era imposible, se volvió otra vez para comprobar lo ocurrido y se le revolvieron las tripas, a la mañana siguiente hablaría con ella sin falta.

(A la mañana siguiente…)

-no puede ser, estarías alucinando, ya sabes que tú por las noches andas un poco dormido cuando patrullas…-dijo Harry con los ojos como platos, negando todo lo que le decía su amigo, tenía que estar delirando… seguro.

-que no Harry, que te digo yo que es verdad lo que vi, y encima me llamó gay -dijo Ron intentando convencerle, pero no le hizo mucha falta porque…

-_CHICOS!- Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy han secuestrado a Draco, tenemos que salvarle_.-de repente había aparecido la robot muy asustada, pero enseguida subió a su habitación y cogió su varita, dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que le hiciese daño a su Draco.

Harry miró a Ron asustado, y dijo: -tenemos que hablar con ella sin falta…está loca…  
Pero no se movieron del sitio y apareció la auténtica Hermione diciendo:

-hola chicos, se me olvidó la varita y he tenido que volver a por ella…-dijo distraída mientras rebuscaba entre los cojines.

Se dirigieron una significativa mirada y asintieron. La cogieron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a un sillón cercano para sentarla. Ron puso sus manos sobre los reposa-brazos, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-¿qué hacías anoche besándote con Malfoy?-preguntó sin vacilar un instante.

-¿pero de qué me estás hablando?-dijo Hermione un tanto aturdida.

-primero la negación, luego la ira…-dijo sabiamente Harry.

-¡pero de qué me estáis hablando!-dijo una muy enfadada Hermione.

-la ira…-prosiguió Harry.

De pronto, apareció la robot por las escaleras acercándose a ellos. Hermione se levantó de un salto y la miró alucinada…OO.

_-anda! Eres igual a mí… qué guapas somos ¿verdad?_-dijo ilusiona la robot.

-me habéis confundido con un robot… ¡no me lo puedo creer!-dijo muy enfurecida Hermione.

_-tenemos que salvar a Draco, está en peligro_-dijo preocupada la robot.

-lo que más nos preocupa es que él diga algo a Voldemort sobre la debilidad en la que se encuentra Harry en estos momentos…y que le cuente lo que pretende Dumbledore con el "arma" (ya saben, lo que dijeron los de la Orden del Fénix sobre ese "arma" del que no supimos nada al final…¬¬). Tenemos que ir a por él para evitar que les cuente algo….

-pero¿adónde vamos?-preguntó Harry.

-a la mansión Malfoy, seguro que está allí, y la robot nos servirá de ayuda, seguro que Malfoy le ha contado donde vive¿no es así?

_-por supuesto, yo os guiaré, todo sea por ayudar a mi novio…-_dijo alegremente.

-pues adelante-dijo Hermione en un arrebato de valentía. Se paró un momento y la dijo a la robot:-oye¿cómo te puede gustar Malfoy? Es verdaderamente asqueroso…

_-no dirías lo mismo si le hubieses visto desnudo.-_dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione se sonrojó totalmente y no volvió a preguntar nada en todo el viaje. Habían cogido la capa invisible de Harry para no levantar sospechas.

A la mitad del trayecto se oyó una voz jadeante, al final de la fila:

-por… el amor… del cielo,… ¡un descanso!-alcanzó a decir Ron estaba doblado por la mitad, respirando con dificultad.

-es…cierto, llevamos muxo tiempo caminando…-dijo también Harry, y se sentaron los dos al borde del sendero, con gotas de sudor resbalándoles por la frente.

-pero q poca vergüenza!-exclamó indignada Hermione. Ella estaba tan fresca como una rosa, al igual q el robot.

-vengaaaaaaa, sólo un descansito…-Ron puso un pucherito q consiguió convencer a Hermione, la cual terminó por asentir y los dejó descansar, no sin antes decir en voz alta -¡Hombres!

Después de una hora y media, llegaron a un grandioso castillo con un cartel que ponía: "Familia Malfoy". Sin dudarlo entraron, pero no fue fácil, había dos soldados a la entrada y no podían pasar, así que tuvieron que armarse de valor, y enfrentarse a ellos con sus varitas, consiguieron pasar y buscaron la mazmorra en la que podía estar Malfoy, en el tercer piso (por debajo), allí estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de arañazos y moratones, sobre todo uno bien grande en el ojo. Abrieron la puerta y lo sacaron, en cuanto salieron del castillo echaron a correr con Draco en brazos de Ron y Harry, pero un soldado alcanzó a la robot y la provocó un cortocircuito, que la dejó en el suelo "inconsciente". Hermione la cogió en brazos. Tras un cansino viaje, llegaron a Hogwarts.

-Hermione, vete tú a la Sala Común, que nosotros intentaremos sacarle algo a éste.-señaló con la cabeza el cuerpo de Draco que estaba sin conocimiento tirado en el suelo, le habían torturado horriblemente.

(Media hora después…)

-Hermione, ya estamos aquí, no hemos conseguido sacarle nada a Malfoy, pero de veras, Hermione, parece muy mal herido…-dijo Ron, dudando de sus palabras.

-¿qué insinúas?-dijo muy enfurecida Hermione, estaba con el robot, viendo cómo Harry descubría el fallo entre tantos cables, él había visto muchas películas y sabía de qué iba el asunto.

-ya está, ya sé dónde está el fallo, será muy fácil de arregl…-no terminó la frase temeroso por la mirada de Hermione.

-bueno, lo que insinuaba es que creo que Malfoy no les ha dicho nada…

-iré a comprobarlo…-dijo Hermione muy decidida, y se encaminó a la enfermería.

Draco estaba en la enfermería, totalmente sólo en una cabina con cortinas. De pronto Hermione abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia él, se paró enfrente suyo y dijo:

-qué heridas tan sensuales, Draco-dijo embelesada. (N/A: finge ser el robot :p)

-sí, de veras que ahora mismo me encuentro muy sexy-dijo con tono sarcástico mirando al robot.

-¿qué te ha pasado¿Quién te lo ha hecho?- preguntó interesada.

-Voldemort quiso sacarme información sobre Potter y Dumbledore…-dijo con tono cansino.

-no te preocupes, yo se lo diré todo-y se dispuso a salir cuando Draco gritó:

-¡no! Nunca les digas nada. Si se lo dijeras, Hermione, la no tan simpática Hermione, lo pasaría muy mal, y yo no soportaría verla así…

Hermione se le acercó lentamente cambiando la expresión de su rostro a la de una persona normal, y lo besó con extrema ternura. Se apartó, le miró, y se giró, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

Draco se la quedó mirando cuando se marchaba y la preguntó:

-y mi robot?-Hermione se giró y le dijo muy seriamente:

-ese robot era algo obsceno y asqueroso, eso no era real.

-yo no…-interrumpió él.

-¡calla!-le gritó, tomó aire y le dijo:- pero lo que tú has hecho por mí y por mis amigos, sí lo es. Y como bien te dije yo nunca olvido este tipo de cosas. Te lo agradezco.-y sin más salió de la enfermería con paso firme.

Nota:

Oooooh qué bonito, verdad? Si es que dan ganas de comérsele, XD. Como dije, he intentado quitar ese tipo de "baches", no sé si estará bien… Bueno, ya tengo el siguiente cap a medias, pero mandadme rewievs para saber si os está interesando la historia o no. Probad a escribir cosas así:

-como sigas esta historia te mando un review-bomba. OO

-puedes seguir la historia.

-¡me encantaría que escribieses más! (xD)

Es broma, escribid lo q qrais, será bien recibido!

Respondo Review:

rinnidrhher: Hola! muxas gracias, me alagas / xDD si, de solo imaginar a Draco asi... q lindo! xD

En el próx. Cap:

-la obsesión de Draco se desatará…XD

-cosas emocionantes ocurrirán entre estos dos.

-Hermione tendrá que reconocer algo que la costará mucho.

-se acerca el musical!

BYE PEOPLE

CATHYSA


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

**LA OBSESIÓN DE DRACO**

Ahora Hermione y Draco se soportaban bastante más que antes, ella le pedía información sobre Voldemort, y de vez en cuando iban todos a Hogsmeade juntos, pero en verdad, Draco no aguantaba que sólo le quisiera para sacarle información, él la seguía queriendo cada vez más y su obsesión explotaría algún día… Hermione estaba un poco confusa parecía sentir algo por él, pero a la vez…era imposible, ellos se habían odiado siempre y sin embargo…

Draco estaba en su cuarto, había cogido un colgante y un libro de conjuros y había encontrado uno muy interesante, que hacía expresar a todo el mundo sus sentimientos más profundos, pero de una manera muy singular: cantando. No lo dudó un instante y realizó el hechizo.

Hermione estaba en la sala común hablando con Harry y Ron.

-¿no habéis notado algo extraño, porque yo ayer de repente me puse a cantar…-dijo muy confusa.

-Zeus bendito…yo también canté.-exclamó Ron.

-y yo…-dijo Harry rojo como un tomate.

-voy a averiguar esto, iré donde Draco, a lo mejor sabe algo…-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Ella y Draco habían quedado en la habitación de Draco que ese día estaría vacía. Mientras Hermione se dirigía allí veía cómo todo el mundo (incluyendo profesores) cantaba y bailaba, era tan confuso ver a Snape cantando que amaba a McGonagall que algunos alumnos sufrían graves "shocks" por la impresión y tenían que llevarlos a la enfermería para darles una poción del olvido.

Hermione ya había llegado a la sala común de Slytherin que ahora estaba vacía y había abierto la puerta del dormitorio de Draco.

-Hola Hermione¿vienes a darme una serenata?-dijo Draco en tono sarcástico al verla entrar.

-Hola-suspiró mientras se sentaba en una de las camas.-¿sabes algo sobre lo que está ocurriendo?-le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-oh! Claro, debí haberlo imaginado. Sólo vienes para sacarme información ¿no?-le dijo muy enojado.

-¿qué otra cosa quieres que te saque?-le respondió Hermione de mala gana, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con las manos, totalmente avergonzada.-mejor me callo.

-sí, bueno, no quiero molestarte más, no sé nada.-dijo abriendo la puerta para que saliera, pero Hermione se quedó en el sitio mirándole.

-¿te ocurre algo? Estás de muy mal humor.

-nada.-dijo con rotundidad mirando hacia otro lado.

-no me pasa nada-repitió.

-¿qué?-le preguntó mirándole a los ojos algo preocupada.

(N/A: a partir de aquí será songfic, la traducción la tienen abajo, asi q si se les vuelve complicado, mírenla -)

_I die_ -cantó mientras la miraba.

_So many years ago…_

Hermione hizo una mueca. Él torció la cabeza y siguió…

_You can make me feel_ –cerró la puerta.

_…Like it isn't so_ -se dirigió hacia ella.

_Why you come to be with me_ -la preguntó angustiado.

_I think I finally know_-se paró y la miró.

_Mmm-hmmm_

_You're scared_ –ella negó con la cabeza.  
_Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
A whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real_ –cada vez se acercaba más…

Hermione giro su mirada a otro lugar apartado de los ojos del chico.

_That's great  
But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away  
And let me rest in peace_

Se tumbó en su cama boca arriba y siguió cantando ante la mirada perpleja de Hermione.

_Let me rest in peace_  
_Let me get some sleep_ –se volvió a levantar y se dirigió hacia ella con rapidez.  
_Let me take my love and bury it_-cogió un libro y lo arrojó contra la pared con toda su furia  
_In a hole six foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
So let me rest in peace_

Hermione se había levantado y ahora se dirigía hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir, cuando…

_You know you got a willing slave_ –cantó mientras se agachaba ante ella.  
_And you just love to play the thought_  
_That you might misbehave_-le dijo con ojitos de cordero degollado  
_But 'til you do_  
_I'm telling you_-se levantó poco a poco.  
_Stop visiting my grave  
And let me rest in peace_

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y salieron a los terrenos del castillo, mientras él seguía cantando…

_I know I should go  
But I follow you  
Like a man posessed  
There's a traitor here  
Beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more  
Than you've ever guessed_-le explicó con cariño, mientras ella estaba de brazos cruzados.  
_If my heart could beat  
It would break my chest_-dijo golpeando su pecho.  
_But I can see_-se paró y la miró enojado:  
_You're unimpressed  
So leave me be!_

Dijo corriendo por los terrenos del colegio mientras empujaba a todos los que se ponían en medio, Hermione también corría detrás suyo…

_And let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep_

Draco se paró de golpe enfrente de un gran agujero, y como Hermione iba detrás suyo, pues chocó con su espalda y ella cayó encima de él, cayendo ambos al agujero, mientras él seguía cantándola…

_I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?_

Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo enfadada y a la vez impresionada.

Entonces¿no dices nada?-dijo inocentemente Draco mientras subía por el agujero

Hermione estaba dando vueltas en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en todo lo que Draco le había cantado¿era ése su verdadero sentimiento? Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la habitación de Draco.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy se la acercó y la empujó, consiguiendo que Hermione cayera al suelo. Pero Pansy no se quedó sólo ahí, ahora la daba fuertes patadas en el estómago que hacían llorar del dolor a Hermione.

Una puerta se abrió al otro lado de la Sala Común.

-¡HERMIONE!-Draco se apresuró a quitar a Pansy de encima de ella.

¿Pero qué haces Draco¿te has vuelto loco¿qué haces ayudando a esa sangre-sucia?-todo esto lo dijo muy rápido, y luego cayó en la cuenta-¡a ti te gusta¿pero qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-corazón-dijo mirándola con odio.

Pansy se marchó llorando y les dejó solos.

-Draco…-empezó Hermione.

-calla, no tienes que decir nada…-dijo de mala gana.

-_I touch the fire and it freezes me…_ (he tocado el fuego y me ha congelado…)-se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

-_i'm die…_(estoy muerto)

- _I look into it and its black…_(miro dentro y está negro…)-hermione se acercaba delicadamente a sus labios.

-_so many years ago…_(hace muxos años…)-Draco se dejó llevar.

-_this isn't real_ (esto no es real…)-prosiguió Hermione

-_you can make me…_(tú puedes hacerme…)-Draco se encontraba ya a muy pocos milímetros de ella.

-_but I just want to…_(pero solo quiero…)

-_FELL_ (SENTIR)-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Él se acercó más y sus labios se juntaron con los de Hermione en un tierno y apasionado beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Respondo reviews:

**Rinnidrhher:** muxas gracias! si, quien puede resistirse a esa miradita?

**Policp Malfoy:** jajaja me alegro de haberte dejado con la intriga xDD y si, claro q lo voy a continuar, aunq solo sea por los reviews q hacen tanta ilusion xD

Bueno, hasta aquí, otro capítulo de "la locura de Draco" . ¿os gustó? Bueno, ya no me podréis decir que no tenéis ni idea de que serie se trata ¿no, por si acaso no os habéis enterado, es de "Buffy cazavampiros" mola mucho esta serie y mientras la veo se me van ocurriendo formas de adaptar la verdadera serie con esta historia. Es que Draco se me parecía tanto a Spike… (sí, ese rubio tan guapo XD) si quieren que les mande alguna foto de ésta serie (sobre todo si es de Spike), déjenme vuestras direcciones de correo electrónico y yo os las mando ok? creo que ya me he enrollado bastante, así que no me queda más que decir

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Adelantos:

-Hermione negará que quiere a Draco, mientras tanto él no la dejará salirse con la suya.

-a Draco le pasará algo

**TRADUCCIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN:**

Morí  
Hace muchos años  
Tú me haces sentir  
…que no es así  
¿por qué has venido a estar conmigo?  
Creo que por fin ya lo sé.  
Tienes miedo…  
…te avergüenzas de lo que sientes…  
…y no se lo puedes contar a quienes quieres.  
Sabes que no lo entenderían.  
Un susurro al oído de un muerto…  
…no le convierte en real.

Me parece bien.  
Pero no quiero jugar,…  
…porque estar contigo me emociona aún más…  
de lo que puedo confesar.  
Y como para ti estoy muerto…  
…te pido que te apartes de mí…  
…y que me dejes descansar en paz.  
Déjame descansar en paz.  
Déjame dormir.  
Deja que me lleve mi amor y lo entierre…  
…a dos metros bajo tierra.  
Aunque me tumbe…  
…no encuentro el reposo  
así que déjame descansar en paz.

Sabes que tienes un esclavo complaciente…  
Y te encanta jugar  
A portarte mal conmigo.  
Te pido que hasta que te portes bien,…  
…dejes de visitar mi tumba…  
…y me dejes descansar en paz.  
Sé que debería irme,…  
Pero te sigo…  
Como un poseso  
Llevo a un traidor  
Bajo el pecho…  
Y me duele más  
De lo que puedas imaginar.  
Si me latiera el corazón…  
Se me saldría del pecho.  
Pero noto  
Que no te impresiona.

Así que márchate  
Y déjame descansar en paz  
Deja que me duerma  
Deja que coja mi amor y lo entierre…  
A dos metros bajo tierra.  
Aunque me acueste, no puedo…  
Encontrar el reposo  
Déjame descansar en paz.  
¿Por qué no me dejas descansar…  
…en paz?

Muxos besos, y recuerden, reviewsssss -

CATHYSA

Por cierto (ya, ya termino xD) pongo mi libro de visitas, para quien prefiera dejar los mensajes ahí : http/gbooks2. 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

**UN TRISTE ADIÓS  
Y UNA  
GENEROSA COMPASIÓN**

Después de lo sucedido aquella noche y de que el hechizo finalizara, Hermione procuraba a toda costa mantenerse alejada de las miradas de Draco, no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, lo que pasó aquella noche fue un error, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía, (N/A: ya se dará cuenta, no se preocupen).

Hermione se encontraba en estos momentos apoyada en una pared, asomando la cabeza por la esquina, por si daba la casualidad de que Draco se encontraba allí, y así era.

-maldita sea…-susurró enfurecida.-no se largará…

En cuanto dijo esto, volvió a asomar ligeramente la cabeza y vio cómo se metía en un aula que había a un lado del pasillo.

-uf…ya puedo pasar…-y salió de su "escondite" para dirigirse a la biblioteca, tenía prisa, pero como tenía q ir mirando a todos lados a cada vuelta de la esquina pues iba con bastante retraso…de repente, cuando pasó por delante del aula donde se había metido Draco, alguien la agarró del brazo:

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar…-le dijo Draco.

-no hay nada que hablar.-respondió secamente.

-pero nos besamos…-insistió.

-nunca te besaré, entiéndelo!-y volvió a seguir su camino hacia la biblioteca.

-lo harás…-susurro Draco mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a su Sala Común.

Cuando Hermione terminó de hacer la tarea en la biblioteca, se fue a su Sala Común, Harry tenía que decirles algo muy importante a ella y a Ron.

Cuando pasó por el retrato de la señora Gorda, Harry se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y se dirigió hacia ella:

-q bien q hallas llegado, ya empezábamos a preocuparnos.-la miró a ella y luego a Ron.-ven, siéntate, hay algo q os tengo q decir a ambos.-puso una cara muy seria y se sentó enfrente de sus amigos.

-q ocurre? Nos has tenido en vela desde ésta mañana cuando nos dijiste q querías hablar con nosotros.-repuso muy intrigado Ron.

-no son buenas noticias-aclaró Harry-Dumbledore me ha informado que Voldemort va a por mí, y está eliminando a todo aquel q se le ponga delante...pero no os preocupéis-añadió al ver la cara de terror q ponían sus amigos-Dumbledore ha descubierto un lugar en Londres para que yo me oculte junto con algunos aurores, estaré fuera el tiempo que haga falta para que Voldemort deje de perseguirme.-dijo con un aire de tristeza-esta noche salgo del castillo escoltado por Moody, Lupin y Thonks.-se levantó y los abrazó con fuerza, luego intentó consolar a Hermione q no había aguantado las ganas de llorar, y ahora lo abrazaba, sollozando, suplicándole q no se fuera. Al final, se separaron, y Ron se le acercó.

-q te vaya bien, Harry, procuraremos escribirte cartas, o buscaremos cualquier otro medio de comunicación para hablar contigo.-Ron se acercó, le dio un breve abrazo y él y Hermione acompañaron a Harry a las puertas del castillo, donde ya le esperaban.

-adiós Harry, cuídate-dijo Hermione mientras le veía montarse en una de las escobas q le ofreció Thonks.

-nos volveremos a ver pronto, promételo.-Ron se acercó a él con aire serio, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-por supuesto q sí, os lo prometo-y sin más se elevó con los otros, y pusieron rumbo hacia Londres.

En ese momento, Hermione se echó a los brazos de Ron y se puso a llorar. Él la abrazó también, y juntos rehicieron el camino a su Sala Común. Cuando estaban a medio camino, Hermione se paró y le dijo a Ron:

-creo que necesito ir a dar una vuelta, no me encuentro muy bien.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-se ofreció Ron.

-no, gracias. Iré sola, necesito reorganizar mis pensamientos.-le sonrió y dio media vuelta para ir por el camino contrario.-adiós, no veremos mañana.

-adiós Hermione, si necesitas algo lánzame un conjuro de telepatía e iré a buscarte, vale?-añadió preocupado.

-tú tranquilo.-y sin mirar atrás, echó a andar.

Paseó por pasillos que no había visto antes, de repente, tuvo una idea, fue a la sala de los menesteres, allí estaría bien y nadie la vería…una vez que llegó allí, pasó por delante de la puerta tres veces, desando un sitio agradable lleno de libros y de fotos mágicas de sus amigos… Cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entró, en lo primero que se fijó fue en que la habitación estaba adornada con un montón de fotos de ella en movimiento, pero en ninguna de ellas se encontraban ni Harry ni Ron, en ese preciso instante, lo que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que la sala de los menesteres se había equivocado, pero después desvió su mirada hacia una cama, en la que se encontraba…

-¡Draco!-Hermione avanzó asustada, el chico estaba medio inconsciente, había por lo menos ocho botellas de cerveza de mantequilla a su alrededor, (N/A: creo que eso será lo mínimo para dejarle a uno tarumba…XD) y él estaba recostado en la cama, con medio cuerpo fuera de ella y el otro desparramado por toda la cama.

Hermione se hizo un hueco para poder ponerse enfrente de la cara del chico, en cuanto hizo eso, él abrió la boca para hablar:

-que buena estás, Hermione, pero qué cuerpo…-la miraba embelesado, ella puso cara de indignación.

-como no cierres tu boca, te la taparé a la fuerza-cerró los ojos con fuerza, y extendió su mano, en ella apareció un rollo de cinta adhesiva y se la enseñó.

-¿qué es ezo?-dijo alucinado.

-se llama "cinta adhesiva", y los muggles lo utilizan para tapar la boca a algunas personas- le amenazó indirectamente, él lo captó y cerró la boca.

Hermione hizo aparecer un paño con una palangana llena de agua fría. Cogió el paño, le metió en la palangana y luego lo llevó a la cara de Draco, éste dio un respingo:  
-está muy fría…-se quejó como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-te aguantas-le dijo duramente Hermione-porque si no, yo me iré y te las tendrás que arreglar tú sólo.

-vale…-asintió resignado.

Después de un rato, a Draco se le fue pasando el efecto de las cervezas de mantequilla, y volvió en sí completamente, siendo consciente de que Hermione le estaba ayudando y él no se lo merecía.

-¿por qué me ayudas? Tú eres una buena persona, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí…-dijo tristemente, se veía que había estado bebiendo para desahogar todas sus penas, y Hermione fue comprensiva con él, le acarició la mejilla y le dijo al oído:

-tú has arriesgado mucho para ser un buen hombre…y puedes serlo…lo eres…puede que tú no lo veas, pero yo sí…yo sí…yo creo en ti…Draco-le susurró entrecortadamente. Luego le miró y sonrió. Se tumbó a su lado (no sin antes colocarle bien a él) y ambos quedaron en silencio.

Así pasó largo rato, pero cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, Draco se tumbó encima de ella, pegando su cara contra la de ella…

-¡Draco!-exclamó sorprendida.- ¿qué estás hacien…?-su frase fue interrumpida por un tierno beso de Draco. Ella se dejó llevar. Estaba muy cansada de tanto llorar y necesitaba a alguien. Le abrazó. Cuando se separaron, él volvió otra vez a su lugar, boca arriba, y ella apoyada en el pecho del chico, cerrando los ojos mientras él la acariciaba el pelo con suavidad…y así se durmieron los dos juntos, Draco no cabía en sí de felicidad, y ella se encontraba reconfortada al tener a alguien a su lado.

Cuando amaneció, Hermione saltó de la cama asustada, no recordaba nada…

-buenos días, Hermione-dijo Draco con voz soñolienta. Se llevó una mano a la boca y dio un enorme bostezo, luego la miró y exclamó - ¿cómo es posible que siendo domingo te levantes tan pronto? Con lo bien que estábamos…-la miró con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-¡calla!-gritó Hermione-déjame en paz¿cómo pudiste utilizarme así?

-¿utilizarte?-preguntó Draco extrañado. OO

-¡sí!-le contestó de mala gana-te aprovechaste de mí porque tuve compasión de ti.

-pero si te dejaste llevar…-dijo inocentemente.

-¡mentira, sabías que estaba mal porque Harry se había ido y tú te aprovechaste…-le recriminó ella. Se empezó a vestir, y cuando se dirigía a la puerta, él se levantó y se acercó a ella, la agarró del brazo y la giró, poniéndola frente a frente.

-yo no sabía lo de Potter, y además, nos besamos-insistió

-¡no te besaré jamás!-exclamó indignada

-esta es la segunda vez…-respondió testarudo.

-me da igual.-se giró y salió a toda prisa de la sala de los menesteres, pero se dio un golpe contra dos personas: Lavender y Parvati. Habían estado escuchando la conversación y ahora estaban en el suelo, mirándoles fijamente con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Hermione…-empezó Parvati.

-¡cállate¿Cómo se te ocurre escuchar nuestra conversación?

-no reconocimos tu voz, y menos la de él…-siguió Lavender, mirando a éste último, como evaluándole, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo, al igual que Parvati.

-¡largaos¡Cotillas de mierda!-y Hermione hizo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría, las dio una buena patada a ambas que las volvió a tirar al suelo. (N/A: creo que Hermione estaba en esa época del mes en que nos ponemos un pelín histéricas…XD)

Lavender y Parvati se volvieron a poner de pie y echaron a correr. Lo que Hermione no imaginaba era que fuesen tan inteligentes como para hacer lo que hicieron…

(En un aula vacía se encontraban: Pansy, Lavender y Parvati…)

-¿Qué les oísteis discutir? No me lo puedo creer, esa asquerosa sangre sucia no me quitará a mi Draco…-exclamó muy pero que muy indignada Pansy.

-tranquila, ésta nos las paga-dijo Parvati cruelmente.- ¿te puedes creer que nos llamó cotillas de mierda y nos dio una patada a las dos?

-¡No!-(ya sabéis, en tono pijo, megaalucinada)

¡Sí!-saltaron Lavender y Parvati a la vez.

-Se va a enterar. A partir de ahora la haremos la vida imposible a esa pérfida.-dijo Pansy estirando su mano, para que las otras dos la chocaran, y así hicieron.

-ésta será la primera vez que dos Gryffindor entablan amistad con una Slytherin…-comentó alegremente Lavender.

-sí. ¿Qué os parece si ponemos un nombre a éste megachachiguay (XD) grupo? –dijo emocionada Parvati.

-vale, a ver….mmm… (las dejo tiempo para que piensen, ya saben cómo son…, a lo mejor las da un shock al pensar tan rápido ) como somos tres…podemos ponernos el "Trío"-ofreció Pansy, también ilusionada.

Me parece bien, pero es un poco seco… ¿qué tal El Trío De Las Chismosas? –propuso Lavender.

-¡Bien, conforme!-asintieron Pansy y Parvati.

Contesto reviews:

Mikito: siiii es del especial de buffy! xDDD es q esa cancion me encanta muxisimas gracias por tu review -

Alexa Hiwatari: q iluu wa, muxas gracias! No veas lo q me sube el animo xDD

Policp Malfoy: actualicé pronto, no? xDD ahora q he terminado los examenes escribire mas muxas ashias por tu review -

Rinnimalfoy: jajajaj me alegro q te haya gustado como ves, actualicé enseguida ;p gracias por molestarte en poner un review, de veras q anima un monton! ;;

Bueno, quiero deciros que en esta historia, el Trío de las Chismosas, será en modo pijo, es para que cuadre mejor, si no os gusta como las pongo, me lo decís, vale? Cualquier excusa es buena para que me manden Reviews xDDD

Adelantos:

-estas tres harán algo bastante estúpido (¡cómo no!)

-A Hermione le costará un poco reconocer lo "suyo" con Draco y pasará una cosa que provocará que comiencen una relación, pero Hermione no sigue muy convencida…

P.D: estoy mu tiste porque me mandan poquitos reviews ;; son ustedes malvados… ¿no ven que me hacen daño psicológicamente:(

Es broma, esto sólo era un vano intento de manipulación hacia vuestras conciencias. XDDD

CATHYSA


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: 

Las Tres Pruebas De Hermione

El día amaneció tranquilo, un hermoso pájaro se asomó a la ventana de la habitación de las chicas, donde una esplendorosa iluminación abarcaba toda la alcoba, el pájaro se puso encima de Hermione y comenzó a picotear su mejilla…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-ejem, ejem, un horroroso grito ahogado de rabia despertó a todo el castillo, como si de un despertador se tratase…XD

¡QUÉ LECHES HACE AQUÍ ESTE PAJARRACO ASQUEROSO!-Hermione se había levantado muy asustada, había tenido una pesadilla en la que suspendía todas las asignaturas y la echaban del colegio por tonta. Estaba bastante irritable, y más aún si un pájaro la estaba picoteando la mejilla, y como es normal, la tomó con cualquiera que se pusiese delante de ella, y, esta vez, le había tocado al pobrecito pájaro, que ahora se encontraba en una especie de lapsus por la impresión.

-hermione…-una voz soñolienta se oyó al otro lado de la habitación.-¿otra vez con pesadillas?-Parvati se estaba vistiendo en su cama, mirando de mala leche a Hermione, ya era la cuarta noche. Lavender cogió a Parvati del brazo y se la llevó al baño.

-¿te ha gustado mi conjuro?-dijo emocionada Lavender.

-me parece muy bien que tortures a Hermione, pero podría ser un hechizo un poco más silencioso¿no crees?-la explicó con extrema paciencia.

-vaaaaleee…-Lavender alzó la varita y dijo:

-¡obliviate, te toca Parvati, a ver si me superas…-en ese mismo momento, Hermione sufrió un escalofrío.

-por supuesto.-Parvati alzó la cabeza con orgullo y salió del baño.

Lavender que estaba a sus espaldas hizo una mueca imitándola. (Esto son amigas y lo demás no es na' )

-buenos días Hermione…

-buenos días Parvati… ¿te duele el cuello?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?-la contestó en tono despectivo.

-por nada…es sólo que lo tienes un poco estirao…

-bah! Bobadas-y se encaminó al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Lavender para que ésta se lo explicara, pero ella pasó de largo sin reparar en Hermione.

OO pos vale chiquillas…-dijo Hermione un poco extrañada. Se terminó de vestir y se dirigió a la sala común, donde Ron la esperaba impaciente.

-ya iba siendo hora¿no?-dijo fingiendo enojo.

-ya bueno, es que me entretuve…-dijo Hermione inocentemente.

-¿con qué?-preguntó curioso.

-pues…mmm…no me acuerdo…-dijo muy desconcertada.

-venga, Hermione, si no me lo quieres decir no me lo digas, pero no te inventes excusas tontas.-interrumpió Ron.

-que te lo digo en serio…no me acuerdo…-protestó Hermione

-ya, mmm…bueno…da igual.-dijo Ron con un tono que se notaba a kilómetros que no la creía.

-¡Ron!-se quejó Hermione-que es verdad…si estuviese Harry seguro que me creería.

A Ron se le ensombreció la cara, no quería hablar de él, no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero le ponía de los nervios que Hermione hablase de él.

-venga, que llegamos tarde-finalizó. Ese era el mejor argumento para hacer que Hermione se diera prisa.

La primera clase era la de transformaciones, allí se encontraron con todos los de Ravenclaw, fueron dos duras horas, en las que Mcgonagall les obligó a transformar un conejillo de indias en un hámster. Hacía falta mucha concentración y hacerlo rápido porque el conejillo se escapaba. Hermione le lanzó al conejillo un hechizo pretificus, pero no debía estar permitido, porque Mcgonagall se enfadó mucho con ella y la quitó diez puntos. Hermione salió de esa clase muy cabreada, ella era la favorita de Mcgonagall, nunca la había hecho eso.

Se dirigió con Ron a las mazmorras para entrar en la doble clase de pociones, con los de Slytherin, Hermione se puso en una mesa junto con Ron, al final del aula, pero Snape vio la mala cara que tenía Hermione, y en vez de compadecerse por ella, le mandó a Malfoy ponerse en el lugar de Ron, y éste, al lado de Crabbe, que le miraba con cara de idiota.

-hola Hermione-dijo tímidamente Draco.

-hola-le respondió secamente.

-sé que no querrás recordar lo de…

-como pronuncies una sola palabra del tema, gritaré en medio de clase-amenazó Hermione.

-vale, me callaré, pero no seguiremos así durante mucho tiempo-dijo Draco, sin mirarla, bajando la voz prácticamente hasta quedar en un suave susurro.

-Granger deje de hablar o tendré que bajarle puntos a su casa-dijo Snape con una mueca de felicidad.

-pero si yo no…

-diez puntos menos para Gryffindor

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-se levantó de la silla y se enfrentó a Snape. (N/A: hay que tener huevos…OO)

-Hermione, siéntate-la suplicó Draco.

-calla-le replicó.

-no me da la gana-y se levantó también él.-profesor, ha sido por mi culpa, ella no hablaba…

-cállese señor Malfoy, o tendré que castigarles a ambos por insolentes.

-hágalo, pero castígueme sólo a mí-pidió Draco, ante la mirada de Hermione, que estaba a su lado, de pies, temblando de arriba abajo.

-no me queda más remedio que castigaros a los dos. Fuera de mi clase, y quiero una redacción de dos metros de pergamino sobre las distintas aplicaciones de todos los antídotos que al final de la clase les mandaré.-se sentó tranquilamente y vio cómo Draco y Hermione salían del aula con cara de pocos amigos.

Una vez fuera, decidieron dar una vuelta por las mazmorras, aún quedaba una hora y cincuenta minutos para que finalizara la clase.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Hermione tristemente.

-por ti, y además, fue mi culpa…

-no, si yo no hubiese contestado todo estaría bien…-replicó ella

-y si yo no hubiese insistido, tú no tenías por qué haberte puesto así…

-dejémoslo¿vale? Ha sido mi primer día en toda la vida que me han quitado tantos puntos seguidos y no estoy muy contenta.

-ya me imagino…-Draco esbozó una sonrisa y Hermione también sonrió tímidamente.

Habían caminado mucho, debían estar en el piso más bajo de todo el castillo, y hacía mucho frío. Hermione cruzó los brazos como para darse calor, y tembló. Draco lo notó y conjuró una capa de terciopelo tan grande como para cubrirlos a los dos. Él se la tendió a Hermione.

-¿y tú¿No tendrás frío?-le preguntó preocupada.

-no, tranquila.-pero el cuerpo le traicionó y comenzó a temblar.

-anda, ven, cúbrete.-Hermione pasó la capa por encima de Draco, él la abrazó por la espalda y ella se acurrucó en su regazo. Dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la clase, ya sólo faltaba media hora. Cuando llegaron, se habían olvidado por completo de que estaban en una posición un "poco" comprometedora. Empezaron a salir alumnos, como si de un rebaño de ovejas se tratase, y cuando apareció Ron, se quedó mirando a Hermione, que todavía estaba bajo el brazo de Draco, Ron le empujó tirándole al suelo.

-¿quién te has creído que eres para tocar a Hermione¿Eh?-dijo cogiendo a Hermione de la muñeca y acercándola a él.

-Ron, tranquilo, él me ha ayudado, no me ha hecho nada malo-dijo soltándose de él y agachándose para ayudar a coger a Draco que todavía estaba en el suelo por la impresión.-y además, tú no mandas en mí, si estuviese Harry aquí…

-¡cállate! Harry no está aquí, y punto. ¡Yo tengo que protegerte de desgraciados como ése!-gritó señalando a Draco.

-Ron, te recuerdo que tengo la suficiente edad como para cuidar de mí misma y que no necesito tu protección.-le encaró de mala gana.

¿a sí?-dijo en tono amenazante-esto no quedará así, eso te lo puedo asegurar, no te saldrás con la tuya.

Hermione le miró extrañada. No era normal que Ron reaccionara así, tan agresivo…se marchó sin decir palabra, dejándolos a los dos solos. Entraron en el aula de pociones y le preguntaron a Snape por los antídotos, pero para sorpresa de ellos, el profesor reaccionó de una manera jamás imaginada antes:

-tranquilos, lo del castigo sólo era para que los demás alumnos no pensaran que os ibais a ir así, sin más, podéis iros, no hace falta que entreguéis nada.-(N/A: ya bueno, me imagino que todos ustedes pensarán que éste no es Snape, pero es que el amor hace milagros…, y si no, miren a Mcgonagall, quitar puntos a Hermione…sin palabras .)

-gracias, profesor.-dijeron a la vez, intentando ocultar la impresión que les causó lo que había dicho el profesor. Se dieron la vuelta, pero Snape llamó a Hermione:

-Granger, si no quieres que te quites más puntos, no se lo digas a nadie¿de acuerdo?

-sí, profesor.-contestó obediente.

-puedes llamarme Severus-éste la guiñó el ojo y le teletransportó una nota al bolsillo de Hermione. OO-dáselo a Mcgonagall de mi parte¿vale?

-va…vale-asintió, y se despidió sonriendo falsamente-adiós.

Una vez que salieron del aula, Hermione miró extrañada a Draco.

-que suerte tenemos… ¿qué?-la preguntó de pronto ante la mirada de la chica.

-nada…es sólo que…Snape me ha mandado una nota para que se la de a Mcgonagall y…no quiero ser cotilla, pero… (N/A: no, qué va…vamos, hombre, ni se me pasa por la cabeza )-dijo sacando del bolsillo un trozo de pergamino doblado.

-ábrelo-la ordenó Draco con mucha curiosidad.

-vale-aceptó dudosa. Desdobló el papel y…-¡Oh por Dios, qué asco!-tiró la nota al suelo y se tapó la boca para no vomitar. Draco se agachó y cogió el papel-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-y lo tiró al suelo. (N/A¿qué¿ganas de saber lo que contiene? XD)

-¿cómo es posible?-preguntó angustiado, pálido como un muerto.

-no, no, no…esto me provocará un trauma psicológico para el resto de mi vida…no, no, no…-Hermione se encontraba agachada en el suelo, apoyada contra una pared, sollozando.

-¿se lo entregarás a Mcgonagall?-le preguntó Draco.

-¡no!-gritó Hermione.-es horrible…horrible…-sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado como intentando quitarse la imagen de la cabeza, porque se había confundido, no era una nota…era… (N/A: prepárense por favor, yo no me hago responsable de la imaginación de algunas personas, así que si las pasa algo…a mí no me miréis…XD, ejem, seguimos…) una foto. Pero no una foto cualquiera, era una en movimiento, con Snape en tanga de piel de guepardo, guiñando un ojo y mandando besos con la mano, pero no sólo era la foto, sino lo que había escrito en una esquina:

Para ti, Minerva,  
De tu tigre…grr

Draco levantó a Hermione del suelo y la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

-tenemos que hacer algo…-dijo angustiada.

-sip-contestó Draco apuntando a la foto y haciendo que desapareciera, luego apuntó a Hermione y la dijo-levanta tu varita y lánzame un hechizo para olvidar, yo te lanzaré otro a la vez, bueno, a la de tres¿vale?

-vale.

-uno…dos…y… ¡tres!

-¡obliviate!-gritaron a la vez.

-bueno¿por dónde iba?-preguntó Draco aturdido.

-decías que nuestra suerte es fantástica.-le recordó Hermione.

-¡ah, sí¿Qué tal si lo celebramos?-la guiñó un ojo pícaramente

-¡pervertido!-Hermione le empujó y echó a correr.

-pues la verdad es que no tan buena suerte.-dio una patada al suelo-la tenía en el bote.

Y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, haber si se encontraba con ella y la pedía perdón por su perversión.

En ese mismo momento, Parvati lanzó un hechizo al aire.

Aclaración: Parvati ha hecho un conjuro, así que, lo que van a leer a continuación no es ningún error, aunque les parezca igual, léanlo, tiene más cosas.

Hermione se encontraba de nuevo fuera del aula de Snape, junto a Draco.

-que suerte tenemos… ¿qué?-la preguntó de pronto ante la mirada de la chica.

-nada…es sólo que…Snape me ha mandado una nota para que se la de a Mcgonagall y…no quiero ser cotilla, pero…-dijo sacando del bolsillo un trozo de pergamino doblado.

-ábrelo-la ordenó Draco con mucha curiosidad.

-vale-aceptó dudosa. Desdobló el papel y…-¡Oh por Dios, qué asco!-tiró la nota al suelo y se tapó la boca para no vomitar. Draco se agachó y cogió el papel-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-y lo tiró al suelo.

-¿cómo es posible?-preguntó angustiado, pálido como un muerto.

-no, no, no…esto me provocará un trauma psicológico para el resto de mi vida…no, no, no…-Hermione se encontraba agachada en el suelo, apoyada contra una pared, sollozando.

-¡un momento, esto ya lo he vivido…-pero él la interrumpió.

-¿se lo entregarás a Mcgonagall?

-pero… ¿me escuchas?-le preguntó angustiada. Pero él seguía a lo suyo.

Draco levantó a Hermione del suelo y la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Draco¡ESCÚCHAME! -chilló angustiada.

-sip-contestó Draco apuntando a la foto y haciendo que desapareciera, luego apuntó a Hermione y la dijo-levanta tu varita y lánzame un hechizo para olvidar, yo te lanzaré otro a la vez, bueno, a la de tres¿vale?

-pero…

-uno…dos…y… ¡tres!

-¡obliviate!-gritaron a la vez. Hermione no pudo evitar hacer el conjuro.

-bueno¿por dónde iba?-preguntó Draco aturdido.

-decías que nuestra suerte es fantástica.-le recordó Hermione.

-¡ah, sí¿Qué tal si lo celebramos?-la guiñó un ojo pícaramente

-¡te he dicho que no!-Hermione se paró en seco y volvió a recordar que ya había sucedido.

-Un momento…esto es obra tuya…-terminó por decir.

Draco la miró algo así como…OO

-yo no hice na'…-puso carita de corderito degollado.

De nuevo se encontraban fuera del aula de pociones. Antes de que Draco comenzara a hablar, Hermione estalló.

-¡PERO QUÉ NARICES SUCEDE AQUÍ!- Draco se la quedó mirando un momento, pero volvió a suceder exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez. Cuando Draco comentó lo de que si lo celebraban, Hermione se paró y recapacitó. Pasaba algo extraño, tenía que cambiar sus actos.

-vale.-dijo muy segura.

Draco se la quedó mirando, pero no se lo pensó ni un segundo, la cogió y la dijo:

-esta noche a la una me pasaré a buscarte con mi capa invisible, iremos a la sala de los menesteres, allí nadie nos descubrirá, dime la contraseña de tu sala común, quiero que me estés esperando en tu sala, no en las habitaciones¿vale¿Alguna duda?-Hermione negó con la cabeza.-perfecto. Te dejo porque tengo que prepararme.-la guiñó un ojo y se fue a su sala común.

-Hey, Draco, te olvidas de la contraseña…es "the mirror of the glory"-dijo Hermione sin poder creerse todavía lo que acababa de hacer.

Parvati susurró desde su escondite:

-esta vez has ganado, pero te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya…

Bueno¿os ha gustado, antes de nada, mis disculpas ante todas las fans de Snape, lo siento, chicas, pero no me podrán negar que no es impactante…, O.O. Si lo prefieren pongan en el lugar de Snape a Moody, y creo que ya está, pero si no es así, utilicen eso llamado imaginación y pongan a la persona que les venga mejor…XD

Contesto Reviews:

Mikito: muxisimas gracias por seguir poniendo tu opinión! Me encantan tus reviews! xDD si, Ron dentro de poquito tendrá q apartarse, juju xD

Wqeqw: a mi tb me da pena Draco, pero tendremos q hacerle sufrir un pelin mas, pero te prometo q dentro de poquito se dara cuenta completamente -

Adelantos:

-la prueba que le pondrá Pansy será bastante dura.

-Hermione hace algo con Draco que provocará una relación.

-Ron cada vez está más celoso.

¿Les suena interesante? Pues no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos. Y, por favor, mándenme reviews, porque a lo mejor estoy escribiendo y ya nadie lee mi historia, y yo desgastando ideas a lo tonto…pucherito snif :( …bueno, pos ya saben.

Reviewsssssssss, ejem, perdón, ha sido un despiste…

Xaitoooooooooo, ahora sí xDDDD

CATHYSA


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPÍTULO 7_**

**La Última Prueba**

En capítulos anteriores…

¿a sí?-dijo Ron en tono amenazante-esto no quedará así, eso te lo puedo asegurar, no te saldrás con la tuya. Y se marchó dejándolos solos…

-esta noche a la una me pasaré a buscarte con mi capa invisible, iremos a la sala de los menesteres, allí nadie nos descubrirá, dime la contraseña de tu sala común, quiero que me estés esperando en tu sala, no en las habitaciones¿vale¿Alguna duda?-Hermione negó con la cabeza.-perfecto. Te dejo porque tengo que prepararme.-la guiñó un ojo y se fue a su sala común.

-Hey, Draco, te olvidas de la contraseña…es "the mirror of the glory" –dijo Hermione sin poder creerse todavía lo que acababa de hacer.

-esta vez has ganado, pero te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya…-susurró Parvati desde su escondite.

Nota de la autora:

Buenas! Sólo son unas palabras antes de comenzar el capítulo, como ya avisé anteriormente, este fic no es aconsejable para menores de quince o catorce años, pero ahora reitero en este hecho, porque este cap, contiene algo, pensé en subir el rating, pero me pareció que a estas edades se es lo suficientemente maduro…XD. Ya pueden leer el cap

-Pansy, es tu turno, pero te advertimos que es muy astuta-dijo Parvati.

-tranquilas, la haré sufrir tanto, que vendrá arrastrándose para pedirnos perdón.-aseguró Pansy.

-bueno, haz lo que creas conveniente, pero asegúrate de que funciona.-la advirtió Lavender.

-os explicaré un poco por encima lo que voy a hacerles-paró en la última palabra, para ver las caras de sus compañeras, que a pesar del tono que había utilizado, no lo habían captado-bueno, creo que tendré que ser más detallada para que lo pilléis.-nada, ninguna reacción. (N/A: estas tías son algo así como vegetales XD) decidió seguir sin rodeos-le voy a echar un maleficio a Draco para que se vuelva malvado y la trate lo peor posible…jajajaja (ya saben, la risa de los malos malísimos…XD)

Hermione paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, pensando en lo que ocurriría esa noche….

-Granger-una voz firme y fría salía de un aula a su derecha. Ella se giró y asomó la cabeza con curiosidad para ver de quién se trataba…

Un brazo tiró de ella hacia dentro y la puso contra una pared, Hermione levantó la cabeza para ver quién había sido el degenerado que había tirado de ella hacia adentro, pero no podía verle, estaba todo muy oscuro, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de quién era:

-Draco¿qué haces?-la tenía presionada contra la pared.-suéltame…

-¿y si no quiero¿Qué harás?-dijo en tono burlón, luego se rió lúgubremente.

-¿qué te ocurre?...-preguntó temerosa.

-pobre niña perdida-se volvió a burlar de ella.-¿ya no tienes a Potter para que te proteja?

De repente Hermione reaccionó y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó hacia atrás.

-¿yo¿niña perdida?-se acercó a él con paso firme y con ademán de soltarle un guantazo- mira quién lo dice, tu deber es insultarme y restregarme por la cara que soy una sangre sucia, y lo único que puedes hacer es perseguirme mientras se te cae la baba…-exclamó despectivamente.

-estoy enamorado de ti…-susurró él.

-no, tú estás enamorado del dolor-dijo cruelmente Hermione.

Draco se levantó enfurecido le habían dado donde más le dolía.

-te recuerdo que soy un Slytherin¡y TÚ deber, es tenerme respeto!-se levantó del suelo y se lanzó contra ella, tirándola encima de unos pupitres apilados contra la pared.

-¡eso es lo que tú te has creído!-se levantó como si nada, y le tiró a él contra unas sillas en el otro extremo del aula.

-eres fuerte… ¡pero yo lo soy más!-esta vez sin ningún reparo, la agarró de la cintura y avanzó con ella, que llevaba sus pies casi colgando en el aire, hasta ponerla contra una pared, la acorraló con sus brazos para que no escapara.

-suéltame…me haces daño…-murmuró Hermione.

-no quiero, ahora sentirás el no haberme querido antes.-le susurró al oído con furia contenida.

-podías haber esperado a hacerme esto cuando estuviésemos en la sala de los menesteres-le recordó Hermione entre llantos.

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntó desconcertado Draco (N/A: por si acaso, debo deciros que Pansy ya le ha echado el hechizo y para ello necesitó lanzarle un obliviate, de ahí, que no se acuerde de lo que dice Hermione.)

-da igual, desde un principio debí darme cuenta de que me engañabas…-sollozó Hermione muy dolorida.

Draco sintió una ráfaga de tristeza y comenzó a recordar…cuando llegó al momento en el que Hermione había cuidado de él cuando se emborrachó, se lanzó a los labios de Hermione y la besó con ternura. Ella todavía intentaba quitársele de encima, pero otra parte de su ser la decía que debía quedarse allí, le hizo caso a lo segundo, puesto que ella no podría contra Draco… (N/A: ya, claro, voy yo y me lo creo, menuda pervertida…XD). Ella le correspondió, luego se subió encima de él y le quitó el pantalón, pero él perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, que a la vez se rompió y cayeron a un aula que había debajo de ese piso, se hicieron algo de daño, pero ninguno dio muestras de ello, así que siguieron, hasta que Hermione terminó en brazos de Draco, cerró sus ojos, y terminó por dormirse…

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, estaba tapada sólo con una fina manta, que por la noche Draco había conjurado, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un adormilado Draco que la miraba, luego dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para ver dónde se encontraban y se asustó, estaba todo derruido, mesas tiradas por el suelo, sillas esparcidas por toda la habitación, el techo se había caído, y su ropa y la de él estaba desperdigada a su alrededor.

-¿cuándo se ha caído todo esto?-preguntó confusa, como intentando recordar algo…

-puede que entre la primera y la…-se calló al ver la mirada de enojo de la chica.

-esto no puede haber pasado…-repetía continuamente mientras buscaba la ropa y se la iba poniendo.

-eso no es exactamente lo que decías anoche…-dijo Draco animado.

-Tenemos que volver a nuestras salas comunes o sospecharán…-propuso muy agitada.

-tranquila, son todavía las cuatro de la madrugada…-decía él mientras se vestía. Cuando ella se giró y le vio así, se volvió rápidamente muy roja.

-¿qué te pasa¿Te da vergüenza?-rió divertido Draco.

Ella en respuesta le tiró la camiseta a la cara, diciéndole secamente: "esto es tuyo". Cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación, él la llamó:

-hey, esto también es tuyo…-dijo sosteniendo en un dedo "una parte de la vestimenta de Hermione" (N/A: ejem, ejem XD)

Ella lo cogió y luego le dio un tortazo, pero él se rió aún más ante la mirada de furia de Hermione.

-no te pongas así…acéptalo y ya está, no es tan difícil…-la acarició la mejilla y Hermione evitó su mano.

-no.-y le dejó sólo en la habitación, mientras ella echaba a correr por los pasillos hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, le dijo la contraseña: "the mirror of the glory" y entró como quien no quiere la cosa, pero no todo era tan sencillo…Ron se encontraba junto a la chimenea con el pijama puesto, esperándola con unos ojos fríos como el hielo y un semblante muy serio. Tenía los brazos cruzados, pero cuando la vio entrar, los bajó y se dirigió a ella lentamente. Hermione estaba muy asustada, ése no era Ron, era imposible, daba miedo…

-has tardado mucho en venir…-la dijo enojado, pero a la vez fingiendo que estaba despreocupado.

-a ti no te importa a la hora a la que yo tenga que llegar.-dijo de muy mala gana Hermione.-déjame pasar.-Ron la estaba irrumpiendo el camino a las habitaciones de las chicas, y al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a quitarse.

-sí me importa, soy prefecto…-la recordó.

-vale, de acuerdo, qué quieres a cambio de dejarme pasar.-le dijo cansinamente.- ¿una semana exenta de tener que hacer tareas?-propuso despreocupada, pero Ron esbozó una sonrisa que a Hermione le dio miedo.

-no serán tareas lo que tengas que hacer por mí…-paró en seco y la miró de arriba abajo, luego volvió a sonreír.-bésame -la ordenó tranquilamente.

¿QUÉ!-gritó Hermione alucinada.

-Pues eso, y si no lo haces le contaré tus andadas al director y te expulsarán del colegio…-la explicó mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella y la observaba impaciente-puedes comenzar.

Hermione se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, si no lo hacía, la expulsarían para siempre, si lo hacía…se quedó pensativa un momento, y para ganar tiempo, le preguntó:

-¿y si nos ve alguien?

-eso no es problema, vamos.-la cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó fuera de la sala común, caminaron largo rato, hasta que llegaron a la sala de los menesteres. Ron soltó a Hermione, ésta aprovechó la ocasión e intentó escapar, pero Ron la advirtió que si lo hacía sería peor para ella por una serie de motivos que no le hizo falta explicar. Paseó tres veces delante de la puerta y luego entró junto con Hermione. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y avanzó.

La habitación no era muy grande, había una cama de dosel, roja y dorada, una alfombra en forma de corazón, y muchas velas alrededor.

-¿contenta?-le preguntó Ron a Hermione. Ella no dijo nada, Ron se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y se tumbó en la cama, observando el temblor de Hermione.-una última cosa…-Hermione le miró espantada, ante esta reacción, Ron sonrió horriblemente-quítate la ropa y ven aquí-Hermione tembló aún más.

-¿a qué esperas?-se impacientó Ron.

Ella reaccionó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras se acercaba a él, intentando taparse, pero fue inútil, porque Ron movió la cabeza de lado a lado, y luego señaló a su varita. Cuando terminó, Ron se levantó y se acercó a ella, su aliento chocaba con la piel de Hermione, que ahora se encontraba en tensión. Ron apartó la ropa de Hermione y la tiró contra una esquina, luego la cogió a ella y la tumbó encima de la cama. Él se tumbó encima, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a quitarse nada, una voz resonó desde un rincón.

-suéltala, Ron.-la persona misteriosa salió de la penumbra y fue iluminada por la pálida luz de las velas.

-¡Harry¡ayúdame¡está loco, me dijo que se lo diría al director para que me echaran…-comenzó a gritar desesperadamente Hermione.

-tranquila, Hermione, lo sé, siento tener que haber esperado tanto, pero debía comprobar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Ron…-dijo mirándole con aire despectivo…él ya no era su amigo…le lanzó la ropa a Hermione, y ésta se la puso apresuradamente, pero Ron se la quitó de las manos de un golpe.

-no se te ocurra ponerte nada encima-la ordenó apuntándola con la varita. Ella bajó la ropa, intentando taparse, pero no pudo, le había rasgado una gran parte de la camisa.

-Ron, suelta la varita…-le ordenó Harry, éste también tenía la varita en mano apuntando a su antiguo mejor amigo.

-¿qué harás si no lo hago?-preguntó con tono burlón.-somos uno contra uno…

-te equivocas en eso, Weasley…-otra persona salió del rincón, era Draco, que también alzaba la varita.-tranquila Hermione-la dijo con la esperanza de tranquilizarla, ya que ésta estaba temblando de arriba abajo.-al final voy a tener razón en cuanto al miserable éste…-comentó Draco.

-ella es mía… (N/A: mi tesoro…XD)-les dijo Ron cogiendo a Hermione para abrazarla.

-ni lo sueñes-replicó Draco.

Harry miró a Draco para darle la señal, y los dos a la vez le lanzaron un hechizo a Ron.

-¡Petríficus Totalus!-Ron cayó encima de la cama completamente inerte.

¡Buenas! qué tal? Ésta es la primera vez que escribo éste tipo de cosas, así que no piensen que soy una pervertida incurable…XD. Quiero vuestras opiniones, por favor, de rodillas, dan muchos ánimos a escribir, si os pareció un poco bestia el capítulo, me lo decís¿vale? Ante todo, yo no tengo nada contra Ron, pero ésta historia necesitaba a un enemigo fuerte y no a las tres chismosas ésas…XD. Bueno, anímense a escribir reviews, así puedo saber si os gusta mi historia. Soy un poco pesada, lo sé, pero creo que esto sí es incurable…XD

Contesto reviews:

Mikito: jajajaj yo tb odio a Ron! (por lo menos en este fic xD) waaa muxisimas gracias por acordarte de dejar un review! n.n

Yo: jeje gracias! Si si, ya voy, ves? Actualizado xD

danita granger: jajaja muxas gracias! Y si, ya me di cuenta de q las cosas van algo aceleradas u.u pero no te preocupes q intentaré corregir ese error! n.n siiiii el trío ese es insoportable ¬¬

Wannn: no veas la ilusion q me hace q te este gustando! ya ta, actualice se q me retrase bastante, pero es q con los examenes se me hace imposible u.u muxas gracias por tu review! Me ha animado un monton!

Fhd: ya va, ya va, q he tenido muxos examenes y me resulta mu difícil actualizar tan seguido ú.ù pero te prometo q de ahora en adelante, si q actualizare con muxia rapidez

Adelantos:

-Harry nos contará su historia.

-las chismosas crean un objeto muy interesante…

-Ron se vuelve un "poco" peligroso

-Ginny aparece en el siguiente capítulo o en otro, no estoy mu segura (ésta chica no me hace ni fu ni fa, pero tampoco es que la odie a muerte como otras… XD)

Y esto es todo por el momento, porque esto tiene pa' rato… esperen con paciencia al siguiente capítulo.

Xau -

CATHYSA


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**AMOR, ODIO Y DESESPERACIÓN**

_Contesto reviews:_

ChicaMalfoy: muxas gracias! n.n ya actualicé ;p

Mikito: Chiiiiii ron tiene q morir! ¬¬ jajaja bue, si q es muy "buffy" pero a partir de ahora voy a desviarme un poquito de la serie ;p muxas gracias por acordarte, como siempre, de dejarme un coment! n.n

Ennid: Muxas gracias! jajaja bue, como toy castigada, pues me ha costao un poquito actualizar, pero a la proxima espero tardar menos n.n

ENOVY: bue, q sepas q me has hecho sonrojar! xDDD aix, de verdad q me has levantado la moral de una forma! xDD muxisimas gracias desde el corazon! ñ.ñ

_En capítulos anteriores…_

Parvati susurró desde su escondite:

-esta vez has ganado, pero te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya…

-no son buenas noticias-aclaró Harry-Dumbledore me ha informado que Voldemort va a por mí, y está eliminando a todo aquel q se le ponga delante...lo siento, chicos, me voy.

-Ella es mía…- dijo Ron cogiendo a Hermione para abrazarla.

-ni lo sueñes-replicó Draco.

Harry miró a Draco para darle la señal, y los dos a la vez le lanzaron un hechizo a Ron.

-¡Petríficus Totalus!-Ron cayó encima de la cama completamente inerte…

Harry y Draco cogieron a Ron y lo ataron con unas cuerdas que Hermione había hecho aparecer momentos antes. Le ataron pegado a la pared, impidiéndole ejecutar cualquier movimiento.

Harry lanzó el contra hechizo y Ron se despertó de pronto.

-¿qué sucede…¿Qué ha pasado…?-preguntó muy desconcertado, el hechizo se lo habían lanzado a la vez, por lo que había tomado una mayor fuerza.

-eso te lo tendré que preguntar yo a ti-dijo Hermione con la voz sin un asomo de miedo, no le daría esa alegría…

Al parecer, Ron recobró la memoria, porque miró a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados, y luego la dijo en tono burlón:

-no te quejarás, era lo que querías…-sonrió. Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, pero entre Draco y Harry la sujetaron y consiguieron retenerla durante unos instantes, pero ella sacó su varita y dirigiéndola hacia él, exclamó:

-¡cruciatus! –Ron se retorció en el lugar, gritando por el dolor, Hermione seguía con la varita levantada e iba incrementando el poder del hechizo.

-¡socorro!-gritó angustiado, pero ni Harry ni Draco quisieron parar a Hermione, hasta que llegó un momento en el que parecía que Ron iba a explotar, entonces Harry bajó lentamente la varita de Hermione. Ésta no se opuso. Ella no era tan cruel. (N/A¡OO!).

-¿qué tal Ron?-preguntó con rabia Hermione-¿tú también te diviertes?

-serás mía-sonrió a pesar del dolor, él no se rebajaría.-y tú,-dijo mirando a Harry-¿qué demonios haces aquí, supongo que como siempre, estropeándolo todo…-puso tono despectivo.

-pues quiero que sepas, que he estado aquí todo éste tiempo.-todos se quedaron mirándole con ojos como platos, exceptuando a Draco.-lo de que me fui, fue todo un montaje, no todo lo que ven los ojos es cierto…-prosiguió tranquilamente.-sólo Draco y Dumbledore, a quien pedí permiso para todo el montaje, sabían de mi existencia aquí.- miró a Draco y sonrió.-le expuse primero a Dumbledore mis preocupaciones en cuanto a tus extraños comportamientos delante de Hermione, y él lo comprendió, así que me puse la capa invisible y te espié. Le pedí a Draco que estuviera lo más cerca de Hermione posible para vigilar las formas de actuar que tomaba Ron, él accedió sin protestar, por cierto, Hermione-se dirigió a la chica-él te ama de verdad.-ella se sonrojó, pero luego miró a Draco y le sonrió.-a lo que íbamos, eres repugnante y…

-PUM!-una explosión se oyó detrás de ellos. Aparecieron Pansy, Parvati y Lavender.

-muy interesante tu discurso, Potter, pero nos tenemos que encargar de un asunto…-explicó Pansy.

-a…, sois vosotras…también las espié a ellas -les aclaró a los demás.-pero no pude hacer nada para evitar que te hicieran todo eso, Hermione, porque me habrían descubierto…-se excusó muy arrepentido.

-así que…éstas tías vienen aquí para fastidiarme¿no?-las preguntó en tono burlón.

-pues sí, ahora comprobarás nuestro poder…JAJAJAJA…-Parvati levantó una especie de pistola con un montón de cachivaches, pero Lavender se lo arrebató de la mano diciendo:

-lo inventé yo, así que yo hago los honores…-pero Pansy y Parvati se habían tirado encima de ella, y la pistola se disparó sin querer hacia donde se encontraba Ron, y ante la mirada de todos, las cuerdas se rompieron y él desapareció-¿pero qué habéis hecho¡le habéis tirado un rayo de invisibilidad!

-y yo qué sabía el botón que pulsaba…-se quejó Parvati.

-menudo par de estúpidas-dijo en tono despectivo Pansy. Y tiró una bola contra el suelo y empezó a aparecer humo, cuando desapareció, ellas también habían desaparecido.

Hermione, Draco y Harry se miraron entre sí aterrorizados. El que primero reaccionó fue Draco, que lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que Ron no escapase, pero fue un absoluto error.

-¿tienes miedo?-preguntó Ron detrás de Hermione. Ésta dio un respingo y se giró con la varita en alto, pero no había nadie.

-¡sorpresa!-exclamó Ron cuando tiró a Harry contra el suelo. Éste se fue a levantar, pero Ron fue más rápido y le dio de pleno con un hechizo para dejarle petrificado.  
Draco alzó su varita y empezó a echar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, Hermione se agachó y se puso detrás de la cama para que no la alcanzara ningún hechizo, pero Ron la agarró por la cintura y la levantó, (N/A: algo así como ver a alguien volando delante de ti, imagínenselo. OO) se la enseñó a Draco, y éste paró de hacer hechizos.

-¡suéltala!-gritó al lugar en el que supuestamente se encontraba Ron.

-no…-desde el lugar en el que estaba Ron, salió un rayo amarillento que le dio a Draco, éste calló al suelo también petrificado. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y un sentimiento de horroroso terror recorrió su cuerpo. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, temblando descontroladamente. Su varita la tenía Ron, y Hermione no tenía ningún tipo de protección.

-Ron, sal de donde estés…-suplicó Hermione. No hubo respuesta.-Ron…-un silencio abarcó toda la habitación. Ron no contestaba y Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa.-Ron, por favor…

De repente Ron la agarró por atrás y la levantó en el aire.

-¡suéltame¡suéltame!-Hermione forcejeaba inútilmente. Él la tiró contra la pared, y ella comenzó a llorar, pero en vez de conseguir que Ron la dejara en paz, él la insultó sin piedad.

-asquerosa sangre sucia, rata de biblioteca…-Ron siguió así, hasta que se le acabó el repertorio de insultos. De repente, Hermione dejó de llorar. Su pelo comenzó a elevarse, pero en la habitación no había aire suficiente para provocar esto…era algo más…

-¡SUÉLTAME!-Hermione desprendió un brillo blanquecino, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre. Ron estaba muy asustado. Ahora Hermione podía verle a la perfección. Ella le arrebató la varita a Ron y le empujó con un hechizo hasta la pared más cercana, hizo aparecer de nuevo las cuerdas y le ató sin piedad alguna.

-ahora te estarás quieto aquí mientras despierto a Harry y Draco¿conforme?-Hermione hablaba con una voz horrible, hasta a Ron le dio miedo, él no asintió ni se negó, Hermione tampoco le habría hecho el menor caso. Se dirigió a donde estaban Harry y Draco. Les lanzó el contra hechizo y les ayudó a levantarse. Éstos se quedaron mirando a Hermione, que ahora tenía el pelo blanco y liso, muy liso, los ojos rojos como la sangre y su cara era tan pálida como la de un muerto, desprendía una especie de brillo blanquecino, y su rostro era de infinita tristeza.

-¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó fascinado Harry.

-ha tardado demasiado tiempo, pero al fin…-susurró Hermione para sí misma.

-¿de qué hablas?-la dijo Draco un poco preocupado, la chica estaba en una especie de trance.

-tantos años de desesperación…-siguió ella.

Harry y Draco empezaron a preocuparse por ella. Pero de repente, Draco recordó lo que había pasado hacía ya mucho tiempo, por lo menos cinco meses, cuando él se enamoró de ella…cuando la vio llorando con verdadera lástima en la biblioteca (N/A: si no lo recuerdan, miren el primer capítulo, aparece prácticamente al principio :p) ahora lo entendía, ella no lloraba por no poder hacerle daño, sino porque sus relaciones con la gente muggle, no habían sido muy buenas…

-Hermione…-empezó Draco para disculparse por todo.

-no importa ya…lo pasado, pasado está-Hermione le miró y una dulce sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Al parecer, ella podía leer el pensamiento. Él la miró alucinado, y se calló.

-lo importante ahora es Ron…-dirigió su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos hacían que cualquiera que la mirase, la tuviese un respeto total y absoluto. Se acercó a Ron y le acarició la mejilla. Draco y Harry se quedaron espantados, pero ella hizo caso omiso ante ésta reacción. Sacó su varita y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Todo lo que desease se cumpliría. Apuntó a Ron y movió los labios mientras pronunciaba un conjuro prácticamente inaudible, era una lengua extraña, por eso ninguno de los presentes supo lo que decía. Una luz roja salió de la varita de ésta y chocó contra Ron, nada más chocar contra su pecho, la cabeza le cayó inerte sobre sus hombros.

-o-

Lo sé, soy cruel, malvada,…y todo lo que quieran, pero¿qué se le va a hacer? XD bueno, como habéis comprobado, no me olvidé de esa parte que dejé "en el aire" en el 1º capítulo.

Adelantos:

-¿qué le habrá pasado a Ron? (N/A: es obvio, pero algo tenía que poner n.n)

-Draco y Hermione. ¿Qué pasará?

-en el siguiente, de seguro aparece Ginny.

P.D: Muxas Gracias a todos los que estén siguiendo mi fic ñ.ñ

BYE PEOPLE

CATHYSA


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

DEMASIADO CRUEL PARA MÍ

Nota de la autora:

Una cosilla antes de nada, quería comentar que en este cap, se mencionarán algunas partes del quinto libro, de veras, no leáis este cap quienes no se hayan leído ya el quinto libro. OK? •• A, por cierto, siento mucho la demora, pero mi ordenador se fastidió y no pude utilizarlo…:(

Contesto reviews:

ChicaMalfoy: si la verdad es que a mi tb me lo parecio, pero bue, me alegra saber q aun asi te ha gustado n.n

Envoy: jajajaja muxas gracias, de veras! Me alegras un monton xDD ni te imaginas la forma en q me animas, en serio! Mil gracias por tu comentario, me alegro el dia! ;p

En capítulos anteriores…

-ha tardado demasiado tiempo, pero al fin…-susurró Hermione para sí misma.

Se quedaron mirando a Hermione, que ahora tenía el pelo blanco y liso, muy liso, los ojos rojos como la sangre y su cara era tan pálida como la de un muerto, desprendía una especie de brillo blanquecino, y su rostro era de infinita tristeza.

Una luz roja salió de la varita de Hermione y chocó contra Ron, nada más rozarle, su cabeza cayó inerte sobre sus hombros.

-¡¡¡HERMIONE!¡¡¡LO HAS MATADO!-gritaba Harry con una cara de completa angustia. Ante ésta reacción, Hermione miró a Harry y sonrió, Draco la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su cara, pero Harry seguía gritando como un histérico.

Se encontraban en una situación tan horrible, que ninguno de ellos podía moverse, acababan de presenciar la muerte de un ser humano. Harry ya había pasado por ello dos veces, la primera, Peter mató a Cedric, él no era un gran amigo de Harry, pero le costó mucho superarlo. Luego Sirius, su padrino, el sólo recuerdo de su muerte le humedecía los ojos. Pero Ron era distinto, él había cometido algo terrible ciertamente, pero aun así, había sido su mejor amigo…y lo que menos se esperaría uno es que fuera Hermione la culpable de semejante crimen.

Hermione miró a Harry que seguía gritando, nunca alcanzó a oír lo que decía. Sin embargo, Draco estaba tranquilo, miraba a Hermione como si estuviera felicitándola por su acción. De repente, él habló:

-¿por qué lo has hecho?

-no lo sé, creo que fue la cumbre de mi paciencia y lo he pagado con él.-Hermione puso una mueca pensativa y se dirigió a Ron.

-alguien tendrá que comunicárselo a su hermana, no?-siguió Draco.

-sí…-se dio la vuelta y alzó su varita hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió y apareció Ginny. Ésta estaba muy sorprendida, había aparecido en aquel lugar sin proponérselo. Entró en la habitación y encendió una luz. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Su hermano, pegado a una pared, atado fuertemente con unas cuerdas y su rostro pálido como el de un muerto…

-¿¡QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO, DESGRACIADOS?-gritó mientras caía al suelo sollozando desesperadamente. Hermione se la acercó y la levantó.

-tu hermano ha intentado violarme, ¿lo sabías?-había un tono de crueldad en su voz que nunca antes había oído Ginny.

-yo,…no…-habló entre sollozos.

-sí, me ha intentado violar, pero aún podría llegar a salvarle.-Ginny la suplicó con la mirada para que lo hiciera.-pero tendrá que superar una prueba. Si no la pasa, arderá en el infierno, de eso me aseguraré yo.-Ginny la miró con temor, pero aseguró:

-la pasará, él en el fondo es bueno…

-calla.-la dijo Hermione en tono autoritario.-no quiero que se nos interrumpa mientras la prueba halla dado comienzo.-dijo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. Después, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Ron. Levantó su varita y ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Ella y Ron cayeron a un suelo de duro cemento. Se encontraban en un callejón. (N/A: con salida a otra calle, ya saben, comunicado. ) estaba muy oscuro. Ron se levantó y miró a todos lados, no había nadie, ni tan siquiera Hermione, que ahora tomaba nota de las reacciones de éste desde un escondrijo, sin que él la viese.

De repente, unos gritos desesperados llegaron a los oídos de Ron, éste se giró y se quedó petrificado. Una niña de unos diez años aproximadamente con el pelo castaño y enmarañado que corría hacia él. Detrás de ella había una pandilla de chicos y chicas de al parecer su misma edad, que la perseguían, y sin duda alguna, no era para preguntarla la tarea del día. Ron siguió mirando a la niña desconcertado, hasta que calló en la cuenta de que era Hermione de pequeña. La pandilla que la seguía la había acorralado y ahora Hermione se encontraba tirada en el suelo, llorando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ron echó a correr hacia la gente que la rodeaba y se lió a puñetazos con todo el que se le puso delante. La mayoría echaron a correr, pero cuatro o cinco se quedaron peleando con Ron, pero como eran unos enanos, pues al último le dio una patada en el culo que le tiró al suelo de morros. Luego cogió a Hermione en brazos y se la llevó a algún lugar donde pudiesen atenderla, porque estaba sangrando de la nariz y tenía algunas magulladuras por el cuerpo…

-de acuerdo, tú ganas, te devolveré el alma, pero no vuelvas a tocarme.-le advirtió la Hermione del presente que había aparecido de repente delante suyo. Ron se había quedado de piedra, no sabía que hacía allí, y encima no estaba solo… (N/A: como en expediente X, XD)

-vale, guapo, despierta que nos largamos.-dijo impaciente Hermione. Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron de nuevo en la sala de los menesteres. Ella ya había recuperado su color de piel y de pelo, y volvía a estar bien. Harry seguía alucinado. Hermione le pasó la mano por delante de su cara para espabilarle, pero ni se inmutó. Ginny abrazaba a su hermano, y Draco muy enfadado cogió a Hermione del brazo con fuerza y se la llevó fuera de la sala.

-¿pero a ti qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca?¡¡¡te ha intentado violar!-dijo Draco casi gritando.

-sí, y eso me recuerda a otra persona que intentó algo parecido-le miró con severidad.

-eso fue distinto. Yo estoy enamorado de ti.-se defendió Draco.

-lo sé, pero no fue algo como para arrebatarle la vida, y peor aún dejar a la pobre Ginny así…-insistió Hermione ya cansándose de la discusión.

-no le tendrías que haber dado ninguna oportunidad, y a Ginny con un conjuro desmemorizante ya la hubiese valido.-Hermione le miró asombrada, ella sabía que Draco era algo frío, pero no tenía entendido que tuviese esos comportamientos, podría llegar a ser peligroso…

-eres horrible, ¿lo sabías? No quiero que te acerques a mí a no ser que hayas recuperado tu compasión hacia la vida ajena.-dijo secamente Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la sala de los menesteres, dejando a Draco un tanto desconcertado.

-lo conseguiré, por ti, cualquier cosa.-finalizó Draco. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común, dejando a Hermione que desmemorizase a Ron y a Ginny, y espabilase a Harry que seguía en un estado de shock.(OO)

HOLA!Q tal?en la mitad del capítulo me he desviao de lo de Buffy, pero al final, he remontado. espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los anteriores, sé que es muy muy corto, comparado con los anteriores que tenían como mínimo 5 páginas, pero es que estoy perezosa….

Y pa' todos los demás, manden reviews, porque cuantos más haya, más rápido mandaré los capítulos y más largos. Es que dan muxos ánimos…

Adelantos:

-Draco irá en busca de su compasión.

-Hermione se arrepentirá de la discusión con Draco.

-el trío de las chismosas volverán a hacer aparición.

-Ron hace otra de las suyas.

Bue, hasta aquí un nuevo cap de la locura de Draco. Xaitooooo n.n

BYE PEOPLE

CATHYSA


	10. Chapter 10

En caps anteriores…

-¿¡QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO, DESGRACIADOS!?-gritó Ginny mientras caía al suelo sollozando desesperadamente. Hermione se la acercó y la levantó.

***

-no le tendrías que haber dado ninguna oportunidad, y a Ginny con un conjuro desmemorizante ya la hubiese valido.-Hermione le miró asombrada, ella sabía que Draco era algo frío, pero no tenía entendido que tuviese esos comportamientos, podría llegar a ser peligroso…

**********************************************************************

Draco caminaba arrastrando los pies. Se sentía dolido y desgraciado. Si no se hubiera enamorado de esa sangre sucia…

-hola, draquito- el susodicho levantó la cabeza y se encontró con las tres personas menos deseadas: el trío de las chismosas.

-dejadme en paz, no estoy de humor…-respondió Malfoy secamente.

-pues tendrás que estarlo cariñín, porque tenemos una cosa superguay que te encantará (o sea XD)- Draco pasó de largo, apartándolas con un brazo.

-que…os…larguéis- pronunció despacio y claramente. Las dejó un tiempo para recapacitar ante semejante complejidad, y se volvió para rehacer el camino.

-ya, pero es que tenemos una idea que probablemente te encante.-dijo maliciosamente Pansy.

Se paró en medio del pasillo y se dio la vuelta con desánimo. Las miró con sarcasmo y dijo:

-no creo que entre las tres consigáis hacer media neurona, así que, dejad de hacerme perder el tiempo.

-es sobre "el violador" (Ron).-dijo en voz muy alta Parvati.

-¿qué es?-preguntó interesado Draco.

-pues resulta que si nos ayudas, podemos hacer que te reconcilies con la sangre sucia y además, quitarte un "peso" de encima.-dijo Lavender como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿de qué se trata?

Y las tres chismosas se acercaron y comenzaron a explicarle el plan. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Draco asintió, y el trío sonrió con orgullo.

-pues bien, ¿a qué hora y dónde lo haremos? (¡¡¡eso no mal pensados!!! XD)

-tranqui, lo tenemos todo planeado. Tú sólo tienes que hacer lo que te hemos dicho. Será hoy a las once y media de la noche en el lugar que ya sabes…-dijo Lavender muy animada.

-vale.-asintió Draco. Se despidió y echó a correr por el pasillo hasta el Gran Comedor.

Se sentó en una silla que había alejada de cualquier mirada y se dedicó a observar los movimientos de Hermione. Ésta se encontraba sentada entre Harry y Ron, y al parecer estaban muy entretenidos hablando sobre algo que Draco no conseguía oír.

De repente, Ron levantó la vista y miró a Draco con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego bajó la vista y dijo algo al oído de Hermione que la hizo enfadar, porque se levantó de golpe y se fue con ellos del Gran Comedor.

-mierda, se me escapan…-dijo Draco muy enfadado. Se levantó y les siguió.

Después de una larga persecución, vio cómo Ron se alejaba por otro camino y dejaba a Hermione y a Harry solos.

Malfoy siguió a Ron, hasta que llegó al baño de los chicos, que estaba vacío. Se escondió detrás de unas cajas que había arrinconadas y dirigió su varita hacia Ron. De repente, a éste le pegó una sacudida y cayó redondo al suelo. Draco se acercó y se agachó a su lado.  
-me las pagarás, por tu culpa Hermione ya no es mía.-alzó su varita y pronunció un conjuro para modificar la mente de Ron.

repitió la misma frase unas ocho veces y luego le ordenó que fuese otra vez a por Hermione. Finalizado el conjuro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Le lanzó un conjuro para que despertase poco a poco y echó a correr.

La noche había llegado, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes, algunos ya en sus dormitorios durmiendo, otros frente a la hoguera contando lo sucedido en el día…todo era normal menos en la sala de Gryffindor, donde Hermione y Ron se encontraban solos en la sala común. Ella hablaba sobre los exámenes que habían tenido y lo bien que la habían salido, pero él, él sólo se dedicaba a mirarla embelesado.

Mientras tanto, una mecha rubia y el rabillo de un ojo plateado, asomaba detrás de un sillón, no muy lejos de Ron y Hermione.

De repente, Ron se tiró encima de Hermione y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente. Ésta pataleaba y le daba puñetazos, pero él no quería parar.

Draco miró asombrado la escena y palideció. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para conseguir el amor de Hermione? Pero el terror le dejó paralizado, mientras veía cómo Ron le lanzaba un hechizo silenciador a Hermione. Ella abría y cerraba la boca intentando articular palabra, pero le era imposible.

Draco no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre Ron. Se enzarzaron en una pelea, rodaban por el suelo y teñían de rojo sangre la alfombra. Se iban alternando, Ron caía encima de Draco y le apaleaba a puñetazos, y luego era Draco el que atizaba (ya saben, como en una pelea callejera ^_^) al final, una aterrorizada Hermione les separó y paralizó a Ron con un hechizo. Luego miró a Draco y le abrazó.

Él acariciaba su cabello suavemente, ella estaba llorando en el hombro de éste, un silencio absoluto se apoderó de la estancia, sólo roto por algunos llantos desesperados de Hermione.

-tranquila, ya estás a salvo.-la intentaba relajar.

De repente, una explosión rompió el silencio que les envolvía. Tras una gran humareda, apareció el trío de las chismosas. Pansy se acercó a Hermione, la cogió por los hombros y la tiró contra el suelo, luego se dirigió a Draco.

-¡¡¡SOLO TENÍAS QUE DEJAR QUE TODO PASARA SIN INTERRUMPIR!!!-le espetó llena de furia. Luego avanzó Lavender y le dio un empujón.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA QUEDARSE CALLADITO MIENTRAS TODO PASABA???!!!- Draco las miraba asombrado desde el suelo. Después se le acercó Parvati.

-¿¿¿CÓMO PENSABAS QUE ÍBAMOS A LLEVAR A CABO NUESTRO MALVADO PLAN PARA MATAR AL POBRETÓN Y A LA SANGRE SUC…???-se llevó una mano a la boca y se alejó avergonzada, había dicho demasiado…

-¿de qué hablan, Draco?-preguntó muy confusa Hermione.

-¿no se lo has contado, draquito?-preguntó maliciosamente Pansy.

Hermione miró a Draco con el entrecejo fruncido y se acercó a él.

-Ahora quiero que me expliques todo lo que está pasando aquí.-antes de que Draco abriese la boca para contestar, Pansy ya se le había adelantado:

-pues resulta que Malfoy le ha echado un hechizo al pobretón para que te volviese a hacer lo mismo del otro día. Pero lo que Draco no sabía era que nosotras queríamos terminar con Weasley y contigo…-sonrió con autosuficiencia y prosiguió:- pero éste estúpido-señaló despectivamente a Draco-no supo hacer bien su trabajo, y por eso estás aquí, delante de mí, viva.-la miró ferozmente, les hizo una seña a las otras y desaparecieron.

Hermione bajó la vista a donde se encontraba Draco.

-lo que has hecho esta noche…-suspiró- ha estado bien, y mal por otra parte. Has arriesgado mi vida y la de Ron por un capricho tuyo, pero al final te ha podido la compasión que guardas dentro de ti.

-¿mi compasión?-preguntó extrañado.

-sí, era lo que esperaba que demostrases para poder perdonarte, y lo has hecho.-extendió su mano y le ayudó a levantarse.-y ahora creo que deberíamos llevar a Ron a la enfermería, no tiene buena pinta…-le miró de reojo y luego le dirigió una mirada muy seria a Draco.-espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de ésta noche.

-¿querrás ser mi novia?-preguntó esperanzado.

-de momento, no. Quiero conocerte totalmente, y, después, me lo pensaré.-Draco hizo una mueca de tristeza. Ayudó a Hermione a levantar a Ron y a llevarle a la enfermería.

Hermione se paró un momento y sacó su varita. La dirigió a Ron, y le borró parte de su memoria. Draco la miró asombrado, e iba a hablar, cuando Hermione le interrumpió:

-no le dirás a nadie, incluyendo a Harry, l sucedido esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?- él asintió apesadumbrado.

Cuando volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no todo se había arreglado, ahora Draco le daba fuertes patadas a la pared, (pobrecita pared, ella no tiene la culpa de los delirios del chiquillo O_O XD) desahogando toda su ira.

-¡qui…e…re,…co…no…cer…me…!-gritaba con furia mientras daba una patada con cada sílaba. -¡esto se lo cuentas a cualquiera y no se lo cree!-se tiró encima de su cama y cerró los ojos, pensando sólo en recuperar el amor de Hermione.


End file.
